Undying Love
by Sabulana
Summary: AUish, set after Jak2 but before Jak3. JakTorn yaoi, vampires. Torn is a vampire, hunted by vampire hunters. Now that the main danger is over, what happens now?
1. Prologue

A/N: Here it is: the vampire ficcy I've been working on for ages. This first part is really lame but it gets better, I promise you!

Disclaimer: I disclaim all ownership of the characters from Jak2. There are some characters I own in this but they'll show up later.

Warnings: Yaoi, vampirism. A little blood, a little love, a little 'Torn, why is your hand on my ass?' grins Also, I've taken a lot of stuff on vampires from the Night World books by L.J.Smith.

######################################################################

The main threat of the Metal Heads was over. The Baron was dead and Ashelin had taken over as governess of Haven City. The city itself was quickly beginning to live up to its name but it would take a long time yet before anyone could really, truthfully say they liked to live there. Ashelin was a good governor and the people seemed to like her. Certainly no bands had started up to get rid of her yet though the threat of going up against Jak and Torn was enough to put anyone off.

Torn was a good commander for the New Krimzon Guards as well. He seemed to be in a bad mood often and was very strict but he wouldn't be Torn if he weren't. The newer recruits were a little scared of him but they all agreed he was the best they could hope for.

Torn wondered if they would think the same if they knew what he was.

Torn was a vampire. To be accurate, he was a lamia vampire, a family vampire. Lamia vampires were capable of reproducing like mortals (hence 'family vampire'). Things like religious symbols and garlic had no effect on lamia vampires or those made by the lamia.

Torn had come from an old family of vampires but many years before vampire hunters had attacked their house. They had burned it to the ground and killed his parents. His sister had never been found but he didn't hold much hope that she was still alive. Since then, Torn had kept a low profile and had pretended as well as he could to be mortal very well for a few years now.

It probably wouldn't last much longer he though. '_Being the commander of the New Krimzon Guards and being involved in downfall of the Baron and the Metal Head leader means I'm not exactly keeping a low profile_…'

He was constantly on watch. You never know if they're coming for you. But they probably were if they recognised him from all those years ago.

Right now though Torn was meeting with Ashelin and some other important people to discuss what was to be done about Dead Town. They couldn't decide whether to leave it as a memorial to those who'd died in the attack all those years before or to restore it and make some improvements while they were at it. Jak and Samos were supposed to come too and Daxter would probably find his way into it, as he was Jak's best friend. It seemed like they were late though.

The others arrived soon and the meeting commenced. In the end they decided that the people of Haven City should decide what to do with it, as they were the ones who'd lost loved ones there.

Now Ashelin would have to announce it to them tomorrow and gather the results in.

They'd all gone to their respective homes after the meeting but Torn had to feed first. The hunger had been growing all day and he needed fresh blood soon or the bloodlust would take over.

The blood lust occurs in vampires who haven't fed for too long or didn't drink enough when they did. During the bloodlust a vampire loses all control. The only thing in their minds is that they need blood and they need it NOW.

Torn had only let him self be taken over by the bloodlust once and he had vowed never to let it happen again. He'd come back to his sense in an alley clutching the body of a young girl to his chest. She had been completely drained of blood. Torn had left her in that alleyway and ran before he was caught.

That was the first and last time Torn had let the bloodlust control him. Not long after that had been the attack on his family. Torn blamed himself. If he hadn't killed the girl maybe people wouldn't have realised there were vampires in Haven City.

A young man, obviously drunk even though it was still fairly early for it, had just stumbled into an alley. Torn glanced around to make sure no one was watching before following the young man. The boy was easy to catch. The feed was quick and it was unlikely that he would remember anything due to the alcohol in his system but Torn carefully erased the memory anyway and ran.

He never saw the eyes peeking out of a window a few floors above the alley.

#######################################################################

A/N: This is a pitifully short prologue. The rest of the chapters are longer, I promise! And I know I wasn't going to upload any more stories until after the exams but I'm too impatient and I want feedback on this NOW! Just one thing, does anyone mind me giving Torn a sister? Not that I will actually care, I'm just curious.


	2. Confession

A/N: New chapter! Yay! Thanks to the following reviewers:

Lioness of darkness all will be explained somewhere in either this chapter or the next. ...Maybe. It will be somewhere in this fic. If I can remember where I wrote that part down...growls at her own absentmindedness

Eva Kasumi I didn't tell you because...I posted it as a spur of the moment thing. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea...and there will be meanness but for a different reason. And there WILL be a happy ending!

KazPar you nearly gave me a heart attack! Damn you! Naw, luv ya really!

Vilyia

DarkMistress950 hey, you're lucky to get it this early! And now this chapter is soooooooooooo late! I am sooooooooo sorry!

LittleMissGothicChyld you should remember this one! I let you read it once! But I can't remember how much you read.

Karr rah? Slightly scared

Autumn Dynasty

Jenner

Disclaimer: the only characters I own are the ones you don't recognise. Some appear in this chapter that wanted to be frighteningly short. I'm talking a page or less here!

Warnings: Same as last time - Yaoi, vampirism. A little blood, a little love, a little 'Torn, why is your hand on my ass?' grins Also, I've taken a lot of stuff on vampires from the Night World books by L. J. Smith. Also, I have no idea if they have TVs, cameras (though I think they do from the pics on the Underground wall...) and stuff like that in the actual Jak world but they do here. Deal with it. I do say its AU in the summary!

(((story start)))

Ashelin was to announce in public the vote that was to take place about Dead Town the next day. A large crowd had gathered outside the main entrance to the palace to hear what she had to say. Most of them were journalists and photographers from various newspapers, Jak noted as he scanned the crowd. He was sitting behind Ashelin and Torn next to a few other apparently important people. Ashelin stood at the front centre, with Torn a step behind her to the right, acting as a bodyguard. Not that Ashelin really needed one. She'd proved that the first time Jak had met her.

"...We realise that as the people of Haven City lost friends and family so the people should decide what happened to that part of our city..." Ashelin went on to give the details.

'_Ashelin should fire whoever writes these speeches..._' Jak thought, scanning the crowd that had gathered. Most of the people were news reporters and journalists with tape recorders and photographers with cameras. None of them posed a threat.

Jak glanced around him. Nothing about this event really interested him and he wasn't sure exactly why he was here. Probably because it was good for Ashelin if it showed that she had the support of the city's hero. The blond looked towards the blue summer sky. A few clouds drifted across the sky and sunshine glinted off something metallic on a roof behind and to the side a bit of Ashelin's press conference.

Jak's eyes widened. The 'something metallic' was a gun! He couldn't tell what kind of gun it was but the person was definitely aiming it towards the stage. They hadn't noticed Jak had seen them and seemed to still be sighting their target. When the person turned away for a minute Jak saw it was equipped with a laser sight. Jak looked back to the crowd and at Ashelin. He had to act natural in case the person realized that he'd been seen. If that happened Jak might not have an opportunity to save whoever was the target.

There wasn't a red mark on Ashelin's back so Jak knew she wasn't the target. A quick glance back towards the person on the roof let Jak know he was ready to shoot and just seemed to be waiting for a signal. Jak looked back at Ashelin, checking again to make sure that she wasn't the target. But there still wasn't a laser mark. So if Ashelin wasn't the target, who was?

Jak glanced at Torn. He didn't really expect him to be that target because he couldn't think of any reason why anyone would try to kill the tattooed elf. The little red mark was there, on Torn's back, in just the right place for anything shot from that angle to go straight through his heart. Jak gasped. This person was trying to kill Torn!

Jak looked around him again, searching for anything that could be a signal. On top of the building opposite, Jak saw light being reflected off a mirror. He glanced back to the person with the gun in time to see him nod and turn back to the gun. Jak threw himself forward and knocked Torn forward off the stage as something whistled through the air and embedded itself in the place where Torn once stood.

The two elves rolled forward as the crowd screamed and scattered. Ashelin immediately turned to see who had fired but the person had gone. A quick signal sent guards into the building to find the person. She turned to her friends lying on the ground.

Jak was pushing himself into a sitting position where he'd rolled on to his back. He turned to Torn. "Are you okay?"

But Torn didn't answer. He was staring in shock at the object stuck in the stage.

A wooden stake tipped with a sharp silver point.

For a couple of days after the assassination attempt Torn had been ordered to stay home in case the people tried again. He wasn't happy about it. Every day so far he called Ashelin a couple of times, trying to get her to let him get back to work.

Jak hadn't seen him since the incident but he'd heard all about it. At the moment he was home as well, relaxing in front of the TV. He and Daxter had moved into Keira's ground floor apartment with her while they looked for a place of their own. Daxter, at the moment, was with Tess, probably cleaning up and closing The Naughty Ottsel for the night. Keira was working late on a zoomer for an up-and-coming racer at the garage that she owed a favour to so she wouldn't be back for a while. That meant Jak was home alone, peacefully watching TV.

That was, until the rock smashed through the window behind him, narrowly missing his head.

Several more quickly followed and Jak had to quickly exit the room. He stood in the hallway, back against the wall and watched more rocks and stones come flying through the window.

'Keira's going to be so pissed...' he thought as he looked at all the glass and rocks on the floor. One rock had a note wrapped around it. Jak stepped forward to pick it up during a pause in the bombardment. He quickly pulled the note off the stone and read it. It said:

We know you are in league with our enemy.

Come out and face the consequences.

Jak cautiously approached the window. His shoes crunched on the glass on the floor.

Outside the window stood five people dressed all in black. Their faces were covered in scarves and bandanas.

"I have no idea what you mean. Go bother someone else!" Jak shouted at them, waving the note.

"You protected him! You saved the monster!!" one of the people called out.

"..." Jak thought for a minute. "You mean Torn? Sure he's strict but he's no monster!"

"You know what we're talking about!" Another snapped. It was a young female by the sound of it. "You know what he is!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Jak snapped in frustration. Who were these freaks anyway? And why couldn't they leave him alone to clean up the mess that they'd created so that Keira wouldn't kill him?

"Sure you don't," the girl said sarcastically.

"I don't! Now go away! Let me clean up the mess you made and let me live in peace!" Jak shouted, exasperated.

"Life will never be peaceful anymore for you," the first speaker said mysteriously.

With that said, the group ran off in different directions. Jak didn't care to follow any of them. All he wanted to do was tidy up in time for Keira and Daxter returning home. With a sigh he went to go find a dustpan and brush.

Keira arrived home about fifteen minutes later and Daxter not long after that. The mechanic girl was slightly pissed about her windows and Daxter made unhelpful comments about Jak throwing a party without them. Both were curious about what the strangers had said about Torn.

"Monster? Torn's not a monster!" Keira exclaimed.

"You didn't do missions for the Underground!" Daxter said. "I'm sure he meant to kill us with half of them!"

"Somehow I don't think that's what they meant," Jak said. "I'll pay him a visit tomorrow morning and try to get some answers."

"Yeah, you should. Do you think he knows what they meant?" Daxter asked.

"He might," Jak said. "You shouldn't come with me though, Dax. Torn doesn't like you much so he'd be more unwilling to share in front of you."

"I've got a club to run anyway," the ottsel said. He yawned. "I'm off to bed now. Goodnight!" he bounded out of the door.

"I'm going to bed too. Goodnight Jak. Don't forget to out the lights out. And board up the windows before you leave in the morning." Keira said. She kissed Jak on the cheek and walked from the room.

"Goodnight," Jak said. He turned back to the glass-covered floor and began to finish tidying up.

The morning came and Jak found some boards to put over the windows. When he was done Keira came out to inspect his work.

"You're going to go see Torn now? I called Ashelin and she said he's still confined to his home," Keira said. "He's really not happy with that so expect him to be pissed off at you for no reason."

"I know. If I'm not back by midnight, assume he's killed me," Jak joked lightly.

The green-blond hopped on his zoomer. Torn didn't live too far away so Jak was soon knocking on his door.

Torn answered the door looking very pissed off. "Unless you've come to tell me I can get back to work, I'm not interested," he growled at Jak.

"Torn, we have to talk," Jak said. "Something strange happened last night and it had something to do with you."

"Really?" Torn raised an irritated eyebrow.

"I'll explain inside," Jak said, pushing past Torn. The older elf shut the door behind him and led Jak into the lounge.

"Well then, explain," Torn said, gesturing for Jak to take a seat.

Jak looked around him. This was actually the first time he'd ever actually been in Torn's home. The older elf lived simply, as Jak had expected. The room was fairly plain. There was a TV in one corner and there were red leather chairs and a sofa. The carpet was dark red and the walls were white. A few shelves of books lined the walls and a coffee table in the middle of the room.

Turning to Torn, Jak began to explain. "Last night five people decided to throw rocks through the windows while I watched TV. One had this note attached," Jak said. He handed the note to Torn.

"' We know you are in league with our enemy. Come out and face the consequences.' Why would this have anything to do with me?" Torn asked.

"They said something about me 'saving the monster' Torn, and I know they meant you," Jak looked at Torn seriously. "Why do they think you're a monster?"

"How should I know? I have no idea what they meant. Now if that's all, you can leave. And tell Ashelin to let me get back to work!" Torn stood and glared at Jak.

"No Torn! I know you know! I just want a few answers!" Jak said, standing too.

"No!" Torn snarled. "I can't tell you!"

"So you do know!" Jak said triumphantly. "Why can't you say?"

"I just can't. I'd lose everything," Torn said, sitting back down. '_If I tell him, he'll leave...I'd never see him again and he'd hate me, maybe even join them and kill me..._'

"Torn, I'm your friend. We're all your friends. Whatever it is, we'll understand," Jak said quietly. He bent down to Torn's level. "Tell me."

"No...I- you wouldn't believe me anyway," Torn said.

"How would you know?" Jak asked. Torn was beginning to really try his patience now.

"Look, Jak, just trust me when I say you won't want to be around me when you fid out," Torn looked at the floor. "Go home Jak and forget about it."

"I can't forget about it Torn. Not until I have my answers," Jak told him. "Tell me, Torn."

"No!" Torn shouted. He glared at Jak. "I've already told you I can't!"

"No, you won't. You can tell me, you just won't!" Jak argued. "As your friend, you can tell me." Jak looked into Torn's blue eyes, letting him know he was serious.

'_Damn persistent brat...' _Torn thought.

Jak was beginning to look annoyed. Torn realised he would have to tell soon.

"You aren't going to believe this. Or like it either, for that matter," Torn began.

"Just tell me, Torn," Jak said wearily. He was fed up with arguing.

"Fine, fine..." Torn muttered. He leaned back against the sofa. "I'm not human, Jak."

Jak looked blank.

"I'm a vampire."

(((chapter end)))

A/N: Lookit! Finished! Wow! ...Took me hours. But then again, I am working on several fanfics at the same time. Anyway, leave a review please! It will be muchly appreciated!


	3. Explanations

A/N: Whee! The story ain't dead yet! Thanks go out to:

DarkMistress950: Yay! No story death! Well, I have most of this written and it would be a shame not to share it with the world…

Krimzon1: is poked Ow! Hey! Stoppit! Here's the next chapter! Stop poking already!

Gothic Jak: Hehe…

ShiNoShinigami: …Aw great… another stalker…

Lioness of Darkness: Muahaha!

krimzon guard bites BaronP : love your name! Lol! R rated juicy stuff comes later!

Amme Atena: The little quote comes from later in the story. You'll have to keep reading if ya wanna know what it's about!

Kyrie-Sanctus: I want to type the yaoi part…but there has to be stuff happen before that… cries

Hellmouth2

Shadows-of-flame

Ashley

Mr. Seto Kaiba's Secretary

Emeraldwolf

Fluffys-sidekick

Ravens Light

Morgan (tickle rocker)

Lu-lu yu

DevaGlenn

ShickamaruChick

use to be The Sacred Heart until my account was no longer active

BloodRayven

Heh…it seems people want to read more. So more they shall get! I feel like a master storyteller! But all I did was use a simple trick to guarantee that people would come back for more that I pinched from a story I heard once…

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Warnings: Same as last time and they will always be: Yaoi, vampirism. A little blood, a little love, a little 'Torn, why is your hand on my ass?' grins Also, I've taken a lot of stuff on vampires from the Night World books by L. J. Smith. Also, I have no idea if they have TVs, cameras (though I think they do from the pics on the Underground wall...) and stuff like that in the actual Jak world but they do here. Deal with it. I do say its AU in the summary!

.s.t.o.r.y. .s.t.a.r.t.

Last Chapter...

_"Fine, fine..." Torn muttered. He leaned back against the sofa. "I'm not human, Jak."_

_Jak looked blank._

_"I'm a vampire."_

"A vampire! You can't be a vampire!" Jak cried in disbelief.

"What did I say?" Torn asked, faintly amused.

"But…why-how?" Jak asked in shock. "I mean, do you-"

"Have fangs? Drink blood? Yes." Torn answered. He stood up and walked over to the window. He closed the curtains and turned back to Jak. "Sunlight inhibits vampire powers. It doesn't kill us like the myths say." He offered by way of an explanation.

Jak remained silent. He couldn't believe it was true, wouldn't believe it.

"Not a lot you read about vampires is true actually," Torn continued, ignoring Jak's silence. He approached the younger elf. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Vampires don't exist," Jak said flatly.

"Jak, believe it," Torn bent down to Jak's level and opened his mouth, tilting his head back to let him see the fangs. They were long and sharp, gleaming dangerously.

Jak gasped sharply and shot away from Torn. "No…it…you can't…" he muttered incoherently.

Torn closed his mouth, looking at Jak through metallic blue eyes. "It's true," he said. He noticed Jak staring at his mouth and realised his fangs were probably visible when he talked so he willed them away. It would probably be better if Jak didn't think he was about to bite him.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"…Maybe I should explain a bit about vampires…" Torn started, trying to fill the silence.

Jak nodded and moved back to his previous spot on the sofa. Torn sat opposite him on an armchair.

"There are two kinds of vampires, the lamia vampires and the made vampires. The lamia vampires can age and have children. They can stop aging when they want to and can start again just as easily but the years they missed catch up all at once. Made vampires stop aging once they are turned and can't have children," Torn said. He paused to let Jak digest the information.

"So, which kind of vampire are you?" Jak asked.

"Lamia," Torn replied.

"And that means your family are vampires?" Jak asked slowly, still trying to get over the shock. Part of him was refusing to believe that this was real.

"They were vampires," Torn corrected. His voice hinted at sadness though he was trying to remain emotionless.

"Were? You mean they're gone?" Jak asked, slightly nervous. He didn't know if he should really be asking about this. It might be too personal for Torn and he really didn't want to piss Torn off now. But to his surprise, Torn answered.

"Vampire hunter's got my parents and most likely my sister too though I never found her remains," Torn explained.

"You have a sister?" Jak was learning a lot about Torn. More that he'd ever imagined.

"Lucia. She was younger than me and always smiling. If she survived, I'd hate to think what the world has done to her by now…" Torn looked back at Jak. "I…don't want to talk about this now…" he said simply.

"Okay," Jak nodded in understanding. "So, do you think the people last night and the assassin were vampire hunters?" Jak changed the subject quickly.

"Most likely. I just wish I knew how they know what I am. I've been careful, never killing, always wiping memories…" Torn said thoughtfully.

"Wiping memories?" Jak asked.

"All vampires have mind control to some degree," Torn told him. "We can wipe memories, control thoughts among other things. We can communicate telepathically as well."

"Have you ever wiped my memories?" Jak asked.

"No, never. I wouldn't do that to you," Torn said. "Or any other the others," he added hastily.

"But how would I know? You could have been drinking blood from us for months and we'd never know!" Jak said in alarm.

"Jak, trust me. I would never feed from you!" Torn protested. "Do you seem to have any gaps in your memory?"

Jak thought for a moment. "…No…" he said slowly.

"Then I haven't touched you," Torn said.

"Have you ever wanted to?" Jak asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Sometimes when I haven't fed for a while. But I always sent you and the rat off on a mission quickly before I could give in," Torn said. "It's always when the feeling is strongest."

"Strongest? So you always feel that way? Great, now I feel really comfortable around you," Jak muttered sarcastically.

Before Torn could reply a large rock smashed through the window. In a split second Torn was at the window. He could see the figures in black running around outside. One threw something at him and he ducked it easily. The bottle smashed against the wall, sending glass showering everywhere.

"Shit,"

"Damn, I must have led them here," Jak realised. "Sorry, Torn."

"They would have found me eventually. Just keep down and move for the door," Torn commanded.

He moved towards Jak who had crouched down net to the sofa. He glanced back towards the window as another rock entered. His vampire reflexes meant he was fast enough to catch it but e was powerless against the petrol bomb that exploded against the wall behind them.

"Fuck!" Jak cried out as the room went up in flames.

"We need to get out now!" Torn shouted. He stood up, pulling Jak with him and ran for the door.

Jak had never seen Torn move so fast. 'Must be part of being a vampire,' he thought. He followed Torn into the kitchen and out the back door.

Once they were outside, three black figures stepped out of the shadows. All three of them were carrying crossbows aimed at Torn.

"See! I knew he lied to us!" said one. Jak recognised the voice as belonging to the girl from the night before.

"I didn't lie!" Jak said crossly.

"The why are you still with the monster? If you were half the hero you're meant to be, you'd have killed it by now!" she replied, almost hysterical with fury.

"_Torn_ is my friend, vampire or not," Jak said in a dangerously low voice.

"Has he told you how many people –innocents- have died just so he could keep living?" a different person asked. The hatred in his voice was almost physical. He aimed his crossbow at Torn's heart.

Jak moved to stand in front of Torn but was stopped.

"There's no getting through to some people, Jak. Let's not bother and just get out of here," Torn said quietly.

"Get out of here? I'd love to see you try, monster!" the girl said.

"Okay then," said Torn. He put an arm around Jak and leaped high into the air. His vampire powers allowed him to jump higher than any human, even while carrying Jak. Torn jumped high over the heads of the vampire hunters and grabbed the edge of the roof of the building behind them. Quickly he pulled himself and Jak up, staying low to avoid the crossbow bolts being fired at him.

"I'd like a little more warning before you try anything like that again," Jak muttered.

Torn smirked and walked over to the other side of the roof. He looked down to see if there were any vampire hunters in the street and saw some figures moving in the darkness. "Jak, we're going to have to stay off the streets for a while. This whole area is crawling with them."

"So where do we go?" Jak asked, coming to stand behind him.

"I have a safe house prepared on the other side of the city for situations such as these. I can get there by jumping from roof to roof but I'll have to carry you," Torn answered.

Jak nodded. "Lets go then," he said.

Torn motioned for Jak to climb on to his back. Once the blond elf was holding on tightly, Torn stepped back and took a running jump off the building. He soared through the air and landed on the next roof. The vampire didn't stop running or jumping until they were far away from the vampire hunters.

"We should have lost them by now," Torn said eventually, coming to a halt on a low roofed building near the bazaar. He dropped to the ground in an alleyway.

Jak slid off his back. Torn turned to face him. "You should stay away form me for a while," he told Jak.

"Why? They already think I'm "in league" with you. They're going to come after me anyway so it's probably best if we stick together," Jak reasoned. "You just carried me away from them! They know that I know what you are and don't appear to care!" Jak sighed with frustration. "They'll come after me, Torn, and I think my best chance of surviving is to stay with you."

"Do you care about what I am? Does it bother you that if I don't feed for long enough, I'm going to turn on you?" Torn asked seriously.

"How many people have you killed?" Jak asked in the same tone.

"Only one. And I'd rather not talk about it here," Torn said. "If we're sticking together we should find somewhere to hide."

Together they walked out into the crowded bazaar. They found a zoomer on a street corner and stole it. Some moron had left it abandoned with the keys in.

Torn drove them to the slums, near the old Underground Hideout. There was an abandoned building there that Torn had in mind. He was prepared for this sort of situation and had several safe houses located in the city where he could hide if it ever came to that. The main problem was that he'd never prepared for a mortal to stay with him. '_Oh well, we'll just have to deal with that somehow…_' the vampire thought. He took the zoomer into a quiet alleyway and allowed Jak to climb on to his back.

"Only way in is through the roof. Hold on tight," he told the young mortal elf.

The tattooed vampire quickly and easily climbed up the side of the building and let them in through the roof.

"We're staying here for now. You aren't to leave. I'll bring you everything you need," Torn said as he and Jak wandered around the building, checking there was no other ways in.

Jak didn't reply but stepped into an empty room. The window was boarded up so not much light could get in. The floor was bare and the walls had the remains of ugly flowery wallpaper stuck to them.

"Not the nicest place…" Jak commented.

"I didn't choose it because of how nice it is, I chose it so we could hide," Torn replied.

"I know," Jak turned to Torn. "How long will we have to stay here?"

"I don't know. Long enough for those people to forget about us," Torn replied. "And don't ask how long that will be because I don't know."

"Great…I could be stuck with you for the rest of my life!" Jak sighed and sat down on the dirty floorboards.

"Is that really so bad?" Torn asked oddly.

Jak looked at him strangely. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Torn answered and left the room Jak watched him go, still looking at him strangely.

Jak didn't leave the room for a while. Torn came in later and he must have been out because he'd brought food for Jak.

"It's lunchtime. I thought you might be hungry,"

"Thanks," Jak said as he took the bag and peered inside it.

Torn sat opposite him and watched him eat.

"Hey, how'd you know to get a yakow burger? They're my favourite," Jak said, swallowing a bite.

"Just something I picked up during the time I've known you," Torn was not about to tell Jak he'd scanned his mind to find out what it was. He didn't even fully understand why he'd done it. '_I could have just picked up anything for him to eat…scanned his mind for anything he likes to eat but I looked for his favourite…why?_'

Jak asking a question brought him out of his reverie. "Torn, that person you killed…will you tell me about it?" Jak asked hesitantly.

"It's not something I like to relive," Torn told him. "But maybe you should know. Then you'll know what I'm capable of if the Bloodlust takes me over again.

"It was years ago, before the attack on my family. I'd gone a day or so without feeding and I could feel myself dying with every breath I took. I hadn't had the opportunity to feed at all and the bloodlust was taking control.

"When a vampire doesn't feed, the need becomes overwhelming. Muscles cramp up because they aren't getting the oxygen and it is very painful. A vampire loses all sense of who and where they are. All there is is the need for blood and now this was happening to me.

"I can't remember anything else until I was kneeling in an alleyway holding the body of a girl about fourteen years old. I'd completely drained her," Torn couldn't even look at Jak. He didn't want to see the look on his face when he realised how much of a monster Torn really was. "I've never let the Bloodlust take control since," he added.

Jak had finished eating and listened to Torn's story in silence. He could see Torn was truly ashamed of what he had done.

2You had no control, Torn. It's not your fault," Jak said, trying to reassure him.

"Yes it is! I should never have let it take control!" Torn argued. "I should have found a way to feed. I should have tried to stay in control harder. I should have-"

"Who cares what you should have done? You can't change the past so live with it!" Jak said, frustrated. "…Sorry, that was harsh," he apologised.

"You're right though. I can't change it." Torn closed his eyes, seeing the dead girl in his arms once again. "But I'll never forget her face…"

No more was said between them for a while. Jak regretted asking Torn to relive an obviously painful memory. He didn't like to see the other elf-no, the vampire-so sad. The blond couldn't explain why he felt that way as strongly as he did, only that he did.

Dusk came quickly for Torn. The hunger was building and he'd have to go out soon to feed. The tattooed 'elf' stood and brushed himself off.

"I'm leaving now. I should be back soon," he told Jak and left the room.

.s.t.o.r.y. .e.n.d.

A/N: Sorry this took so long! Really, I am. Well, all feedback is welcome unless it's from a mindless flamer with nothing better to do. Now, I'm off to Ku Club! Yay!


	4. Feeding

A/N: More Undying Love for all the people who continually poke me into posting. I love you all, I really do! It makes me feel indescribably happy that there are people who want to read this story so much I get emails telling me to update! XDDDD superglomphugofHAPPYSQUSHYLOVE You lot mean so much to me!

Thanks to:

Ashley

Lioness of darkness Hmm…I do have a similar thing planned actually. Maybe I'll incorporate some of your idea…actually, I think I will!

Pochacco5 Yep, it'll lead to something…

M-Python Girl …I'd never have guessed… /sarcasm Hehe.

Nirvana Renegade Seiga

Warnings: Same as last time.

Disclaimer: …see above. /laziness

Anyway, you want more fanfiction, right? Well, here you go! Sorry it's a bit on the short side. The next chapter is longer, I promise!

storystart

In the last chapter…

_Dusk came quickly for Torn. The hunger was building and he'd have to go out soon to feed. The tattooed 'elf' stood and brushed himself off._

_"I'm leaving now. I should be back soon," he told Jak and left the room._

For the next few days Jak and Torn had the same routine. Torn would sneak out and get food for Jak because if they were caught, Torn had the best chance of getting away without drawing too much attention to them. Jak transforming into Dark Jak was not the best way to deal with the Vampire Hunters. In fact, Torn was surprised they didn't already have Jak on their hit list for his ability.

When Torn returned safely, Jak would eat and they'd talk or wander around the house restlessly. Jak wanted nothing more than to leave. He hated being cooped up like this. Torn could see it but until he knew for certain they were out of danger, only Torn would be leaving for now.

Every evening, around sunset, Torn would leave to hunt and feed to stop his Bloodlust getting out of control. Every evening Jak would watch him go and wonder.

'_He's going to feed…drink blood from some innocent victim…and they won't remember anything._'

Images of Torn feeding flooded his mind. Did Torn just bite his victim's neck or did he drink from their wrist? How did he choose his victims? How much blood did he usually take from them?

Jak resolved to find out somehow.

Torn hurried down to the basement of the safe house. There was sewer access there that enabled him to get around the city unnoticed. The vampire hunters could be in the sewers too but since they were built like a maze and had many traps, it was unlikely that Torn would be found. Once or twice he thought he heard footsteps but passed it off as echoes or rats. Occasionally a few of the reptilian creatures attacked him but they were easily dealt with.

Once he was a good way from the hideout Torn emerged from the sewers into an empty alleyway. He didn't bother to replace the heavy manhole cover because he didn't plan on taking long He'd waited longer than he would have liked to feed already.

He moved to the mouth of the alleyway and watched people walk past from the shadows. He was so focussed on the hunt that he failed to notice the shadowy figure that climbed out of the sewers after him and hid behind a dumpster.

The tattooed vampire waited until a young woman walked past, alone. He purposely made a noise so she would look in his direction and make eye contact with him. Almost immediately she was hypnotised. Torn lured her carefully into the alleyway. As soon as she was out of sight of anyone walking past, the woman collapsed into Torn's waiting arms, sleeping deeply. She didn't stir as Torn carefully brushed her hair from the side of her neck and lowered his head. His sharp fangs punctured the artery in her neck and warm blood flowed into his mouth.

When Torn had taken as much as he needed he released the girl. After checking that the two small puncture wounds were healing at the normal rapid rate for a vampire bite, he put her down gently against the wall and turned to go back to the sewer.

A loud explosion stopped him in his tracks. Slowly he turned to where the sound had come from.

'_Oh no…_'

The same direction as the safe house.

'_Oh please no…_' Torn took off at a run, towards where the smoke was rising high about the city. With his vampire speed and abilities, it didn't take him long to get there. Torn skidded to a stop on a street corner and stared in horror at the burning building.

'_Jak…_'

storyend

A/N: Told ya it was short. Sorry about that. But hey, look on the bright side! You get a quick update that will hopefully keep all the people who like this fic happy until I get around to typing the next chapter. So, with that said, review please? Reviews motivate me!


	5. Relief

A/N: Once again folks, you owe this chapter to Ashley who keeps prodding me to update.

Thanks go out to:

Ashley: …3 reviews! Bloody hell. You must really like this fic... Oo

Emeraldwolf: Yep, it's motivating.

Desert Shyamalan: **is poked** Ow, hey! Stoppit! I'm writing, I'm writing…

Emera Took: I made you squee? **is absurdly proud of that**

Nirvana Renegade Siega: Yes, yes it is. Lol!

M-Python-Girl: **is glared at** Err… **starts typing as fast as she can**

Lioness-of-darkness: Hehe… **wants to say more but can't**

Fluffys-sidekick: Shh! Don't give it away... **looks at chapter** Not that it matters now anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I'm just borrowing them.

Warnings: yaoi, vampirism.

STORYSTART

An icy feeling spread throughout Torn's body at the thought of the young elf. His heart felt as though someone was squeezing it tightly.

He had no idea how long he stood there, watching the building burn as crowds gathered and fire fighters tried to put out the flames. Running footsteps came up the street behind him and stopped as whoever it was saw the building. The person was panting hard as though they had been running for a while.

"Shit…" said Jak. "I guess it wasn't…as safe as you…though." The blond collapsed against the wall.

Torn looked at him, a mixture of shock and relief on his face. "Jak! What-why the hell aren't you in there?" Torn pointed towards the building.

"What, you want me to be burning alive right now?" Jak asked. "Wow, you must love me so much," he added sarcastically.

"No1" Torn protested a little too quickly. "I mean, err... Why-"

"I followed you," Jak replied, anticipating Torn's question. "I wanted to see you feeding."

"Oh. Why would you want to see something like that?" Torn asked.

"Curiosity, I guess," Jak replied. "I thought that maybe if I saw you feeding I'd…I don't know, get more of an insight into your life," he explained.

"My life is barely worth living at times. It's always been dark and lonely. Why would you be interested in something like that?"

"Lonely? But you have the others and me… Daxter, Keira, Ashelin…"

"But nobody to share my secret with for fear of you killing me," Torn said.

"Well, I know it now, right? So you don't have to be lonely any more," Jak stepped closer to Torn.

"It's only one of many," Torn said, turning away.

"So maybe one day you'll tell me the others,"

"Maybe. Now lets get out of here before the vampire hunters find us."

Jak and Torn stole a zoomer and travelled to the other side of the city. It was best if they were far, far away from their previous hiding place. Torn stopped the zoomer at a house near the palace.

"One more of my secret hideouts. It's stocked with enough blood-in blood bags from the hospital to last me the week. After that I'll have to start going out at night again," Torn explained to Jak as he unlocked the door and entered.

Jak yawned. "Okay, so where do I sleep?" It was very late and he was tired out from running after Torn earlier. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

"I'll show you," Torn said. He led Jak up a flight of stairs to a bedroom.

It was bare except for a bed in the corner. Jak stumbled over to the bed and kicked off his boots, not bothering to remove anything else. The blond was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Torn smirked at the sight. '_Poor kid. He shouldn't have to go though this… Poor beautiful kid…Wait! Beautiful!_' Torn stopped smirking. Did he really just call Jak beautiful? '_Yes…I did. But that only means I find him attractive. Doesn't imply that I care about him at all…_'

'Right…but you do care,' said a little voice in the back of his mind.

'_I do? Prove it!'_ challenged Torn.

'What about the way you felt when you thought he was dead?'

'…'

'Icy cold fear. A great sense of loss. Grief. Despair. All implying that you care for him.' Torn had a feeling the voice was smirking triumphantly at him.

'_Maybe. But he is a friend so I suppose that's all right. I don't care about him as anything more._'

'Really? Is that what you think?'

'_Yes_'

Torn cut off the mental conversation, wondering if he was going insane. He realised he was staring at Jak, watching the elf's chest rise and fall as he breathed peacefully.

He stopped growling and left quickly. He spent the rest of the night pacing around the house, checking that everywhere was secure. He had no idea how the vampire hunters had managed to destroy their previous hideout but he wasn't going to take any chances now.

Near dawn he stopped roaming the house and sat in the corner of another bedroom, lost in thought.

Several hours later Jak found him.

"So this is where you've been hiding," he said. "How long have you been sitting there and wouldn't it be more comfortable to sit on the bed?" Jak jerked his thumb at the bed against the opposite wall.

Torn shrugged. He didn't look at Jak, instead choosing to stare into space a little to the left of him.

"Whatever. Do you happen to have anything I can eat here?" Jak said, leaning against the door frame.

Torn frowned. "No, I wasn't expecting to have company if I was discovered."

"Well I'm not drinking blood!" Jak shuddered. "The thought of it makes my skin crawl."

"Heh, it's not for everybody," Torn smirked humourlessly and stood up. "There's a sewer entrance in the alley behind here. I can get to the bazaar that way. Anything in particular that you want?"

Jak shrugged. "Anyting will do," he said. He moved to one side to let Tron pass.

"I'll try not to be gone long," the tattooed vampire said as he passed. He made his way downstairs with Jak following. There was a back door leading outside from the dirty kitchen. Torn reached up and took a key from the top of the door. He unlocked the door and handed to the key to Jak.

"Lock it after me,"he ordered and was gone.

Jak locked the door and turned to survey the kitchen.

'_This place is filthy._' He thought. '_Anything's better than boredom…_' he added with a sigh and began to search for cleaning things.

storyend

A/N: …and there we have it. Not too happy about the end of the chapter or it's length but just wait until next chapter! Anyway, review please. It motivates me to write more!


	6. Housewife! XD

A/N: New chapter already! OO You lucky people…

Thanks to:

Nirvana Renegade Siega: motivated Thank you!

Fluffys-sidekick

Pochacco5

Ashley

Shadows-of-flame

Lioness-of-darkness

Gothic Jak

EyesLikeSilk: Hehe… It's nice to know my stories affect people so much! Lol!

Cutter Mitchell: O.O

Desert Shyamalan : Thankyou! And I am planning another chapter of the Dark Jak/Jak fic... >.>

Warnings: Yaoi, vampirism, Jak in an apron.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I've just mutilating them for my own amusement.

storystart

Torn entered the sewers and ran to the bazaar entrance. He'd be able to get anything in the bazaar.

As the vampire emerged from the sewers in a small alley, he spotted a newspaper from a couple of days ago.

'I shouldn't be surprised…' Torn thought as he picked it up.

On the front page was a picture of him and Jak with a bold headline declaring "MISSING!" Underneath was an article describing how they'd vanished after the attack on Torn's home. Reporters had managed to interview Keira as well. The tattooed vampire smirked as he read the quote; 'Well, Jak did say that if he wasn't back by midnight, I was to assume Torn had killed him but that was just a joke.' She was also quoted as saying that whoever carried out the attack on Torn's home was probably the same people who tried to kill Torn before and smashed her windows.

Torn tucked the newspaper under one arm and left the alley.

This meant people were looking for them. Well, he was the commander of the Freedom League and Jak was the city's hero. The main downside was that it was going to be harder to get around the city in the open.

About half an hour later Torn had everything he thought Jak would need plus a few newspapers to read. He went back to the alley, trying not to be noticed by any of his guards. He was almost there when he realised he was being watched. Slowly he turned and found the figure watching him from a doorway. The shadows made it impossible to tell who it was but Torn knew it was a vampire hunter. The crossbow being aimed at him helped.

Torn ran down the alley and into the sewers. He was faster than any elf in Haven City and knew he wouldn't be caught but he still ran all the way back to the house.

A few minutes later ha banged on the back door and demanded that Jak let him in. He heard the door unlock and was inside before it was even fully open.

"I was seen but I don't think I was followed," said the vampire, looking at Jak.

"Yeah. Now wipe you're feet! You're treading mud and Mar only knows what else all over the clean floor!" Jak said, pushing Torn on to the doormat he'd found.

"Huh?" Torn let himself be pushed backwards as he looked around the now spotless kitchen. The he looked back at Jak and realised the young elf was wearing a rather old apron.

The blond blushed. "I was bored so…" He waved a hand vaguely at the kitchen. "-And I didn't want to get too dirty so…" he gestured at the apron.

Torn smirked. "A little more training and you'd be the perfect little housewife!"

Jak glared at him. "Shut up!"

Torn's smirk grew as he wiped his feet. "Yes dear," he replied meekly and ducked to avoid a swipe with a mop. "Hey!"

"So, what did you get me?" Jak asked, dropping the mop and grabbing the bags Torn was carrying.

"Eh…anything really. There are a few newspapers in there as well. They're all looking for us," Torn said.

"Not surprising really," Jak commented, reading a few of the main headlines.

"They also interviewed Keira and now some people think I killed you because of you're joke," Torn added wryly.

"Joke? Oh, you mean when I told her that if I wasn't back by midnight, assume you'd killed me?"

Torn nodded.

"I didn't mean that I thought you would kill me or anything but we've never exactly been the best of friends."

"True," Torn agreed. "But at least we get along fine now."

"Probably because Daxter isn't here to insult you," Jak said. "I wonder how he is…"

"I'm sure Tess is taking good care of the rat," Torn said, uninterested in the ottsel's welfare.

"He's probably worried about me. Hell, they probably all are… Shouldn't we let them know we're okay?" Jak asked,

"It's too risky. The vampire hunters know the explosion didn't kill us now and they'll be on the lookout for us. They might be watching our friends too in case we try to make contact with them," Torn replied.

Jak nodded in understanding, wishing he could go and see his friends but he couldn't risk the danger he would expose them to.

Torn could see how much he wanted to see Daxter and the others and wished he could do something about it. '_But why would I want to make Jak happy by letting him see Daxter and the others? …Why does Jak's happiness suddenly mean so much to me?_' he wondered.

The tattooed vampire decided it was time to change the subject. "I'm going to have to stay in for as long as possible so I'm going to have to ration out the blood I've got stored. You might also want to stay away from me in case I turn on you," he said.

"Torn, we're stuck together in a house until further notice. I don't think I can stay very far away from you," Jak replied.

Torn knew this was true. If he ran out of blood and couldn't get out in time, Jak had no hope if he turned on him. The tattooed vampire was going to have to be very careful when he rationed his blood.

Speaking of which, he was feeling hungry now. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. Next, he found a cup in a cupboard and poured some of the blood into it. The vampire didn't miss Jak's look of disgust as he put the cup into the microwave for a minute or two to warm the blood.

"Just remember, if the vampire hunters know where we are, we don't have much chance of surviving anyway. Last time was pure luck and we can't expect luck to keep us alive for long," Torn said. "I'll have to stay in for as long as possible and you're goiong to have to make the supplies a got you last as long as you can."

"Yeah," Jak agreed. "You shouldn't risk yourself, even for me."

"Hn," Torn didn't comment.

The microwave pinged to let Torn know it was done. The vampire pressed a button and the door sprang open. For Jak's sake, he left the room before drinking anything though.

storyend

A/N: New chapter and so soon! I'm on a roll! Which kinda has to end now because I have been set a challenge fic with a time limit and need to write it as soon as possible so I can get back to this one. …And I'll try to work on the other challenge fic I have and everything else. I did a count of all the stories I have to finish. There are seven to finish posting, six to finsh and then post, one to rewrite and two to start. Not including the random bit of one-shots and plot lines lying around my bedroom. There are too many of those to count!

Anyway, review please! Feedback of all kinds is welcome and it motivates me to get off my lazy ass and write more even when I'm meant to work on other things!


	7. Lunch time XD

A/N: O.O My god…I swear, you lot review fast! I just posted the last chapter last Friday morning and then I get home, check my emails and I already have a bunch in my inbox! And I have to say just one more time how much I love you all!

Thanks go out to:

Ashley

Cutter Mitchell: Once again, O.O in shock… :will probably never get over it: And I'm converting you to Jak/Torn? Whoo :adds another name to the list of people she's converted:

EyesLikeSilk

Lioness-of-darkness

Shadows-of-flame

Desert Shyamalan

DarkMaster2

Warnings: yaoi, vampirism, the fact that I hate most of this chapter and it's kinda... odd.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just … "borrowing" them… :shifty look: Nah, I'll give them back…later.

storystart

The next few days were spent cooped up in the safe house. Jak was used to being able to go where he please and was very restless. In an attempt to relieve some of the boredom, the blond had found a pen and tried to do the crosswords in the newspapers.

The only problem with that was that Jak didn't know many of the answers. To deal with this, Jak had taken to following Torn around, shouting out clues.

"Six down, six letters. Rod."

"Staff. Jak, if you don't know the answers, don't do the damn puzzle!"

"But then I'll be bored! Ten across, nine letters, starts with an S. Furtive."

"…Secretive. I shouldn't be encouraging you."

"Hey, I didn't ask to be stuck in a house for days on end because some crazy people want to ram a wooden spike through your heart. You got me into this so you deal with the consequences!"

Torn left the room. Jak had a feeling he'd said something he shouldn't have. He followed Torn down to the kitchen.

"Torn?" he called out. "Are you…" he trailed off as he entered the kitchen and saw Torn's worried face.

The vampire was standing next to the open fridge, holding a half empty blood bag. "This is the last. Tomorrow I'll have to go out to hunt."

"But what if the vampire hunters are still out there?" Jak asked, worried.

"They will be. They don't give up that easily. They know I'm alive and they aren't going to stop until I'm dead," Torn replied grimly.

"Torn, you shouldn't go out, not while it's so dangerous!" Jak insisted.

"Jak, it's always dangerous for me to go out. I'm always at risk from vampire hunters," Torn replied. "But I'll have to go out before the bloodlust takes control and I kill you."

"But what if you're caught? Killed? How will I know?" Jak asked.

"I won't come back," replied the vampire grimly.

Torn was a little confused by Jak's concern for him. After all, the blond had just been blaming him for getting him into this mess. The one thing that could let him out of this alive would be Torn's death at the hands of the vampire hunters yet Jak didn't want that to happen.

"Will you go far?" Jak asked.

"I'll have to, to avoid drawing attention to this area," Torn said. He realised he was still holding the blood and getting hungrier. He poured the blood into a cup and shoved it quickly in the microwave.

Jak sighed, almost sadly but that could have been Torn's imagination.

"There's no getting around this, is there?" he asked.

"No. I'll eventually go into bloodlust and kill you if I don't. I couldn't live with myself if I did that,"

The microwave pinged and Torn removed the cup. He turned away from Jak before beginning to drink.

Jak felt strangely touched that Torn had noticed his aversion to the vampire's 'eating habits' and would turn away as he drank or leave the room until he'd finished. It was a thoughtful gesture and not one Jak ever expected from Torn.

"You've killed before, Torn. What makes killing me so different?" Jak asked. He noticed Torn wince when he reminded the vampire of the dead girl and felt bad for brining it up again.

"You-you're my friend. Vampires were never meant to be friends with mortals but somehow we're friends. So now I will have to do everything I can to protect you.

"Torn, thank you," Jak gave the vampire a small smile even though he still had his back to him.

"Don't mention it," Torn replied. He left the room with his cup of blood, leaving Jak alone.

The blond-green elf looked down at his feet, wondering why Torn would want to bother with protecting him. After all, it would be easier for Torn to send him away or to just leave. But then, Jak had refused to leave when he had the chance.

'_Probably too late to run. Besides, I'm not a coward_,' Jak thought.

'And none of this has anything to do with the strange feeling in your chest every time Torn does something that means he could care about you? a voice in his mind asked.

'…_I couldn't leave Torn. Not now_,' Jak thought.

'Do you ever wonder why that is?'

'_Because he's my friend_.'

'And you don't want him to be more?' Dark asked.

'_Shut up, Dark_!' Jak ordered.

Dark laughed and Jak tried to block him out. He left the kitchen and went looking for Torn.

He found the vampire in one of the empty bedrooms, staring at the moon through a window. The moonlight made his pale skin glow, making Torn look almost ghostly as he slowly sipped his blood.

The vampire had obviously heard Jak breathing or something because he turned to face him, faint surprise in his eyes.

"Jak?"

"I-uh-I'm going to sleep now," Jak said. "Good night."

"Goodnight," Torn watched him go and turned back to the moon.

The nest day was tense between the two. They both knew Torn would have to leave and risk being caught. Jak didn't want Torn to leave but the thought of the vampire dying filled his heart with more dread than one would normally feel for a friend. Yet Jak couldn't explain why that was.

Eventually dusk came and Torn had to leave or risk the Bloodlust. He thought Jak understood that. That's why is came as a shock to find Jak standing at the door, staring at him defiantly.

"Jak, let me past," Torn commanded.

"No! I can't let you go out there! Jak said.

"Jak, I have to go out, you know that!" Torn said, stepping forward to push Jak out of the way.

"Torn, you can't go out! They'll be looking for us!" Jak protested.

"Jak, I have to! Remember the Bloodlust! I don't want to kill you, Jak!" Torn reached out to push Jak out of the way of the door.

Jak grabbed his arms and refused to be moved. "No! I can't let you!" He glared at Torn. "Remember what happened last time?"

"But Jak, if the Bloodlust takes control I'll kill you! I couldn't live with myself if I did that!"

"Torn…you… you could drink from me," Jak suggested quietly.

"What? No!" Torn was shocked that Jak would even think of offering something like that.

"Yes, Torn. Just for tonight. You won't kill me and the vampire hunters won't find you outside," Jak tilted his head back, exposing his neck and inviting Torn to drink.

"Are you sure? It will weaken you and you'll take a couple of days to fully recover,"

"Yes, I'm sure," Jak closed his eyes, waiting for Torn to bite.

The young elf tensed slightly as Torn held his arms in place and lowered his head to Jak's neck.

"Last chance to back out," Torn said quietly. Jak swallowed as he felt the vampire's warm breath against his neck.

"Go on," Jak pressed closer to Torn. His eyes shot open as he gasped as he felt fangs pierce his skin and the artery in his neck. It stung a little but that was the extent of the pain. It soon vanished as Torn began to gently suck the blood out of Jak,

It wasn't painful like Jak had expected it to be. It wasn't anything like he'd expected it to be. Torn's mouth was soft and warm against his neck as the blood was gently drawn out of his artery. It was lapped up by a warm artery equally as gently. Jak closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in the sensation.

Torn held Jak's warm body against his and his blood was sweet in his mouth, despite the faint taste of Dark Eco. It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know what effect the Dark Eco would have on him but it was too late to stop now. Torn decided to forget about the Dark Eco and instead concentrated on how soft and warm Jak's skin was as he licked and sucked the blood from him.

The taste and smell of Jak invaded his senses. It was so enticing to Torn to just stay with his face buried in Jak's neck and drown in his scent,

Jak relaxed completely against Torn. His arms slipped around him; one around his waist and the other pressing his head closer, fingers tangling in his dreadlocks.

Torn's hands slipped from their grip on Jak's arms and held him close. One hand supported Jak's head and the other was on his hip but slowly moving round.

The blond elf let out a low moan and brought Torn back to reality. He retracted his fangs but didn't move.

Slowly Jak opened his eyes. He blushed when he realised how he was holding Torn and blushed even more when he realised how Torn was holding him.

"Torn, why is your hand on my ass?"

storyend

A/N: Review please?


	8. More blooddrinking

A/N: Another chapter with more changes to the original plot line than I'd counted on. For example, this was supposed to be a little addition to the chapter I'd already written. Emphasis on LITTLE. Not a whole bloody chapter by itself! The damn story went and grew on me! And there's going to be alternate endings too! But I'm posting one ending separate I think because it would end the story much sooner than I'd prefer.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

Emeraldwolf

Lioness of darkness

Nirvana Siega Renegade

Fluffys-sidekick

Ashley

M-python-girl

Pochacco5

Gothic Jak

Emera Took

Shadows-of-flame: Of course I find a way to leave everyone hanging. I have to make sure you people come back, don't I? .

Desert Shyamalan: O.o : gets scared when people say they love her…gets even more scared when people say they worship her:

Sylvia

Warnings: yaoi, vampirism, a space bar that doesn't work properly so I apologise for any words that stick together. Oh, and I have no idea how long it takes for someone to recover from losing a pint or two of blood so if it seems a little fast…blame the Dark Eco or something, okay?

Disclaimer: I'm only mutilating borrowing these characters for my own enjoyment.

storystart

Jak spent the next day recovering from his blood loss. Torn made him stay in bed and brought him food and drink even though he hadn't taken much blood.

Jak smirked as Torn made sure he ate properly. The vampire saw the smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"I was just thinking," Jak replied. "A little more training and you'd be the perfect nursemaid."

Torn growled and glared daggers at him.

Jak saw the look and laughed. "It's true though. You'd can be the nurse maid and I'll be the house wife!"

"As long as you don't expect me to wear a nurse uniform. I don't do skirts," Torn growled but he didn't sound very annoyed anymore.

Jak blinked, imagining Torn in a nurse's uniform. "No, definitely not," he agreed.

"We could put you in a maid uniform," Torn suggested, only half joking.

Jak looked horrified and embarrassed. "No!" he protested. "No maid uniform!"

"I'm sure you'd look adorable in a little black dress and a little white apron, running around with a colourful feather duster-"

"That I will shove somewhere very uncomfortable if you ever try to get me into that outfit!" Jak interrupted, throwing a cushion at Torn.

The vampire caught the cushion easily. "Okay, so no feather duster…and no vacuum cleaner. I'd hate to think what you'd do with that. And no brooms or mops…" he added thoughtfully, crossing the room. He motioned for Jak to sit up and propped him up with the cushion. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jak replied. He gave Torn a grateful smile and they kept talking for a few hours.

Later, after the sun had set, Torn felt his hunger returning. He waited a while before letting Jak know, giving the elf a while longer to recover a bit more.

The vampire felt guilty about drinking from Jak, even if the blood was freely offered. He'd made up his mind to take care of Jak no matter what the cost after the young man had had to hold on to his arm to remain standing the night before. Torn had taken more blood than he meant to and he would not make the same mistake this time he vowed as he climbed up the stairs to Jak's room.

Before Torn had even said anything Jak was sitting up and brushing his hair away from his neck.

"I can see the hunger in your eyes," he explained quietly.

Torn nodded and approached Jak slowly in case he decided he no longer wanted to be a food supply.

Jak didn't move though. He watched Torn come closer until he was kneeling by the low bed.

Jak shifted closer to Torn, offering his neck to the vampire.

The feeling of having blood drawn out of him was the same as last time. Slightly painful but still surprisingly gentle.

Torn tried not to lose himself in the sensations brought on by drinking from Jak. He had to be careful in case he took too much blood and the young elf didn't recover well enough in time to satiate his hunger next time it came.

But the tattooed vampire found it increasingly difficult to stay focused on drinking. Snatches of Jak's memories flashed across his mind. The temptation to probe Jak's mind to find out everything about him grew but Torn didn't give in. It would be rude to seek out all of Jak's secrets without his permission. But still images appeared in his mind of the Baron, a peaceful village, a little red-haired kind and many other things.

Then Jak's thoughts turned panicky. Images of Erol's leering face appeared and a wave of fear tore through Torn, forcing him to stop feeding.

A quick mental check of his own body and a glance at Jak let him know he hadn't taken too much blood so what had caused Jak's panic?

The blond elf was lying underneath Torn, his blue eyes tightly shut as he tried to block out the memories.

Torn blinked. He was sure he hadn't been lying on Jak when he'd begun feeding. No, he'd been kneeling next to the bed.

Quickly the vampire came to the conclusion that the panic started when Jak realised Torn was on top of him. He hurriedly scrambled off Jak, hoping he would be all right.

The bite marks had already healed so all Torn could do was wait for Jak's memories to retreat into the dark recesses of his mind again.

It wasn't a very long wait but it was enough for Torn to realise that Erol must have done things to Jak in prison that the young elf would rather forget. The vampire cursed himself for making Jak relive those memories. He stayed close to Jak and unconsciously stroking his hand and whispering.

"It's alright, Jak. Just a memory. Nothing is going to hurt you now, you're safe with me,"

Jak opened his eyes carefully, as though he expected to see Erol leaning over him. Instead he saw Torn's concerned face.

"Are you alright?" asked Torn quietly.

Jak nodded. "A little dizzy and light-headed but no different to how I was after yesterday."

Since it seemed that Jak was unwilling to talk about what had caused his panic Torn didn't ask about it. Instead he asked Jak if he needed anything.

"No, I just want to sleep," Jak replied.

Torn nodded and straightened Jak's pillows a little before fussing with the blankets. Jak waved him away.

"If you don't stop the first thing I'm going to do when we're out o this mess is buy you a nurse's uniform," he threatened.

"If you want anything, just shout," Torn told him. "I'll be in the next room."

With that, Torn left the room. Jak rolled over on to his side and stared at the door until he fell asleep.

True to his word, Torn stayed in the next room all night. He slept lightly, ready to awaken at the slightest thing.

Early the next morning Torn went down to the kitchen to fix something for Jak's breakfast. He noted that there wasn't much food left and that meant he would have to go out soon.

Jak wouldn't be happy about that, he knew. But there was no getting around it.

The vampire sighed and put the thoughts out of his mind. For now he would concentrate on making Jak's breakfast.

He was just pouring some juice into a cup when Jak started calling his name. Torn put the cup on the tray and carried it up to Jak.

"I hope you wanted breakfast," Torn said, pushing the door open while balancing the tray on one hand.

"Uh, yeah," Jak replied.

Torn waited until Jak was sitting up and had made himself comfortable. He handed him the tray and was about to leave when the young elf called his name again.

"Torn,"

"Yes, Jak?" Torn replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Torn took a deep breath and prepared for Jak's protestations. "There's not much food left for you. I'll have to go out and get you more,"

"Torn-"

"There's nothing we can do about it. You're in no state to go out and I can outrun the vampire hunters if they find me," Torn said. "My only worry is that they might trace me back here."

"I still don't want you going out," Jak said.

"I know, but I can get more blood while I'm out so I won't have to feed from you for a couple of days. That should give you time to recover fully."

Jak nodded. "I understand but I wish you didn't have to."

Torn said nothing and left. Jak didn't see much of him until he came to let him know he was going out.

The vampire could tell Jak still wasn't happy.

"Torn, you shouldn't risk yourself for me,"

"I'm going to blame the blood loss on you're lack of logic," Torn said flatly. "If I don't go out, you die of either starvation or I'll drain you dry. You won't recover fast enough between my feeding times and you'll die and I'll still have to go out."

"Shouldn't you, y'know, drink before you go out?" Jak asked.

"I can find I victim while I'm out," Torn replied.

"And what if the vampire hunters find you while you're feeding?"

Torn thought for a minute.

"Torn, drink before you go out," Jak insisted.

"Jak-"

"No arguments," Jak said firmly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and beckoned to Torn.

The vampire sat on the bed next to him, watching as Jak pulled his hair away from his neck. When Torn didn't move, Jak pulled him closer.

Torn could snse the blood pumping through Jak. He wanted to drink and knew he should but he was worried. What if he triggered more memories?

"Torn, drink," Jak urged.

Torn gave in. His fangs lengthened and he gently punctured Jak's skin and artery. Warm blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat.

Torn was careful not to take too much from Jak. He was also areful not to do anything that would cause Jak to relive any memories he'd rather not have.

But even though he was careful, when Torn returned to reality after almost loosing himself in Jak again, he found he was straddling Jak's lap.

"This has got to stop happening," he muttered.

"Y' know y' can't keep y' hands off me," Jak replied drowsily.

Torn rolled his eyes and climbed off Jak. He lay him down gently. "I'll be back in an hour or two," he promised.

"Torn, be careful out there," Jak muttered as he fell asleep.

Torn smiled softly. "I'll be okay. I promise," he whispered and quickly left the house.

storyend

A/N: …I think this is the longest chapter yet and nothing really happens. Oh well, review please!


	9. Caught

A/N: I'm on a roll! Ya got the last chapter three days ahead of when I was originally going to post it! But since not much happened I'm trying to get this chapter out as fast as possible. …It's not working…

Thanks to:

M-Python-Girl

GothicJak: You think you've got bad mental images? I dreamt Jak was pregnant last night!

Shadows-of-flame: I almost wish it didn't have to stop happening…

Pochacco5

Desert Shymalan: Crowley says thanks for worshipping him. Personally I don't think his head needs to get much bigger… -Crowley hits her- Ow…

GoodMorningBeautiful2005

Lioness of darkness: … -getting ideas to put into the story- …Sometimes I think reviewers alter my story too much. There's at least three things in this story so far that are only there because reviewers suggested them and I already have up to chapter 11/12 written out in a notebook.

DarkMaster2

DracoDormiens7

AsanoMatsuya

Sylvia: I took my name from an African myth I read once. The girl, Sabulana, saved her village by bringing back the old beliefs after they had started neglecting the gods. When she was dying of starvation, she went to see the ghosts of the ancestors to ask for their advice on what to do because the village was dying and they helped her realise what had gone wrong. She went back to the village and told her people what they should be doing. She almost died but when she recovered they made her chieftain of the village. .

And now

Random fact that I think is really cool: I have received a grand total of 244 reviews to date. That is also the same number of signed reviews I have submitted to date. XDDDDD

Random fact that I think is scary: I have 54 people with me on their fave lists/author alert lists. People like me! Eeek!

Warnings: yaoi, vampirism

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just using them for my own nefarious purposes. :evil laughter:

#Story#start#

Torn's first stop was at the blood bank. He didn't dare stay too long. He gave himself just enough time to sneak in, grab a few bags of the more common blood types and get out. He was on his way to pick up supplies for Jak when he picked up a familiar scent. It was animalistic but also seemed human and there was a trace of Dark Eco.

"Daxter," Torn murmured.

A quick look around confirmed that the ottsel was walking dejectedly down the street towards him. He was keeping close to the wall to avoid being trampled. The little ottsel hadn't noticed Torn yet so the vampire stayed where he was and picked Daxter up when he was close enough. Quickly he covered the ottsel's mouth so he couldn't shout and attract unwanted attention.

The vampire slipped into an alley where they wouldn't be noticed. He crouched down and put the ottsel on the ground.

"Don't make any loud noises, rat. I don't want the attention," Torn growled before letting Daxter speak.

The ottsel's eyes widened as he realised it was Torn who's abducted him from the street.

"Torn!" he exclaimed louder than the vampire would have liked.

"Shh! I can't be found yet!" Torn hissed.

"What's goin' on? Where's Jak?" Daxter asked. "He better be alright or I'm gonna-"

"Jak's fine, rat. Don't worry about him," Torn said.

"So ya gonna tell me what's goin' on and where you two went?" Daxter asked, tapping his paw impatiently.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," Torn replied. "Jak just got mixed up in something he shouldn't have and I'm doing everything I can to make sure he gets out of this alive."

"Nothing for me to be concerned about! You've just told me Jak's mixed up in something dangerous and it's nothing for me to be concerned about! He's my best buddy! Of course I'm going' ta be concerned!" Daxter half-shouted.

Torn looked around to see if they'd been noticed but couldn't see anyone.

"I told you to keep it down!"

"Tell me what's going on!" Daxter insisted.

"I can't, furball. Jak would kill me if I put you in danger. You're already in danger just by talking to me so just shut up and listen!" Torn snarled.

Daxter looked around nervously but stayed quiet. "Is this something to do with the people who want to kill you? Not that I can blame them for wanting you dead…sheesh… you send them out on too many difficult missions in the Underground?"

"Rat," Torn growled. "Answers to those questions will get you killed." He narrowed his eyes and glared warningly at the ottsel.

"So what did you want if you aren't going to tell me what's going on?" Daxter asked.

"I just…thought you should know Jak is okay but I don't know how long it will be before we can return," Torn answered. In all honesty, he had no idea why he'd decided to talk to Daxter. "Anything you want me to tell Jak?"

"Yeah. Tell him he better get his scrawny ass back soon because we miss him. And he better be prepared to answer a lot of questions. That goes for you too, Tattooed Wonder!" Daxter said, pointing at Torn.

Yeah yeah…" Torn said dismissively.

"I mean it!" Daxter said firmly. "I wanna know everything. It's not like Jak to go off and have an adventure without me!"

"Trust me, this is one adventure you really don't want to be part of," Torn said with a smirk.

"Like I've ever wanted to be part of Jak's adventures but he'd not last two seconds without me!" Daxter replied.

"He's lasting just fine now, rat," Torn growled. "Time away from you is probably doing him good!"

"Yeah right! I bet he's lying in some hiding place, half dead!" Daxter said. "And you're out here not caring for him at all and what if he gets found? Who's going to protect him if he's half dead?"

Torn glared at the ottsel. "Keep it down, rat!" he growled. "Jak isn't half dead, just a little weakened from blood loss. He'll be on his feet again in no time and don't you dare say that I don't care for him!" Torn said in a dangerously low growl.

Daxter gulped at the tone of voice. "Okay…" he squeaked.

Torn nodded. "See you later, rat," he said and fled the alleyway.

Daxter blinked. "I didn't think Captain Laryngitis could move that fast…" he muttered.

Torn made his way to the bazaar, intending to buy more food and drink for Jak.

'_So, you went and spoke to Daxter, who you obviously don't like, just to get a message for Jak_?' a voice in his mind said quizzically.

'So what if I did?' Torn mentally replied. 'Nothing wrong with that.'

'_And now you're going to buy stuff for Jak. Maybe get a few of his favourite snacks? It would make him smile after all and he has such a beautiful smile_…'

'Just what are you getting at?' Torn asked the voice.

The voice giggled and Torn stopped in his tracks.

'Get out of my head. Now,' he commanded. 'Talk to me face to face, vampire!'

'_Not yet. Do you really think I want the vampire hunters on my tail too_?'

'Who are you? Why didn't I know you were in the city?'

'_All it due time, Torn_.'

Torn felt the vampire presence leave his mind. 'Why did I not realise there was another vampire?' he wondered.

Suddenly he felt the presence return but its mood was very different.

'_Torn, if you want to protect Jak, you'd better get back to him while there's still a Jak to protect_!'

No sooner than the words had entered his mind then Torn was off at a run back to the safe house. He travelled as fast as his vampire speed would let him. He took all the shortcuts he knew through streets and alleys and over rooftops to reach Jak as fast as he could.

The vampire reached the safe house in time to see a group of vampire hunters haul Jak out into the street. The blond was struggling weakly.

"Let me go! I haven't done anything to you!" he protested.

"Shut up! Tell us where the vampire has gone!" one of the vampire hunters said, punching Jak in the stomach.

"I'm right here," Torn called out, stepping out of the shadows. "Leave him alone. I'm the one you want."

"Then tell me, mosquito, why should we let your familiar go?" asked the man.

"He isn't a familiar. I drank from him only when he insisted I did but he isn't my familiar. He's only here through a few unfortunate events," Torn replied. "He isn't a part of this so let him go now!"

The vampire hunters moved to form a circle around Torn.

"Why should we believe you?" one asked.

"Vampires haven't taken familiars in centuries," Torn replied.

"Hmm…even so, why should we let him go?"

Torn looked over at where Jak lay on the ground. He saw the wide, panicked blue eyes watching him and pleading with him to run, fight, anything so long as he didn't die.

"I-I'll go quietly. You can take me wherever you want and kill me however you want. Just let him go back to his old life," Torn answered quietly.

"Really?" The vampire hunter sounded triumphant.

"Really. Just let me say goodbye first," Torn replied.

"Alright," the vampire hunter agreed. After all, he had the vampire right where he wanted him. It wouldn't hurt to let him say goodbye to the person he'd used as a midnight snack. "Any wrong moves and we put a crossbow bolt through both of you."

Torn nodded and walked slowly over to Jak. The blond struggled to sit up as Torn kneeled in front of him.

"Torn, don't do this," Jak whispered. "You can get away from them."

"And then they'll kill you. I can't let that happen," Torn replied. "I saw Daxter earlier and I said I would get you back to him."

"You spoke to Daxter?" Jak's eyes widened slightly in shock. "How is he?"

"Depressed, to put it bluntly. He needs you," Torn said. "They miss you Jak. You have to go back to them."

"Torn, if you go with them and die, I'll miss you," Jak murmured.

"I have to go, Jak. I'm so sorry I got you involved in this but now you have to go back to your friends and forget about me," Torn replied.

He tried to stand but Jak caught his arm.

"Please, Torn, don't do this," he pleaded.

Torn didn't respond. Jak let go.

Nothing more was said as Torn stood and was led away by the vampire hunters.

.chapter.end.

A/N: Oh dear lord, this should have been finished DAYS ago. Not that it mattered because for a couple of days I couldn't log in to post. Oh well, review please. Lets see if you can get my review counter from 96 to 100!


	10. Dark Vampire

A/N: -goes into happy spasms of joy- OMGIWUVSYOUALLLLLLLLLLLL!

And now that scary part is over… -cough cough- for now…

Thanks to:

Lioness of darkness: You're putting up more stories? Yay!

Nefertari22: Don't shake you fist at me! XP

Shadows-of-flame

Darkmaster2

GothicJak: Argh! Not the buzz! Argh! -Spastic moment- Damn you!

Tealdemon

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: …define "too drastic"… ¬.¬;

Ashley: this soon enough for ya?

EyesLikeSilk

EmeraTook: -hands over a box of tissues- Please don't cry…

OokamiDraconius: Argh! Not another stalker! Hehehe…thanks!

And now back to Happy Author mode…

Squeals- OMGZILOVEYOUALLL! OVER 100 REVIEWS! –More happy spasms-

…Hehehe…

Sorry, it's just that never in my life did I ever think I would get that many on one fic. And it's nowhere near finished. There's so much to get through! I have it all planned out with room for adjustments and stuff AND a sequel at the end. -.-; I'm gonna be writing about vampire Torn 'til the day I die… But I'll put up more Jak fics too. I have about 4 others in the works and this one has two endings. OMGZZZZZZZZZZZTHISFICISGONNAKILLLLLLLLMEEEEEEE!

…-Cough- Anyway….

Warnings: yaoi, vampirism, torture, violence

Disclaimer: I only own the annoying vampire hunters and the mysterious vampire. All others are property of Naughty Dog. -Fends off lawyers with a stick- Back! Back, I say!

And on with the fic!

#Story#start#

Jak watched Torn be led away to his death. A wave of dizziness passed over him and for a split second he regretted ever giving Torn his blood, weakening him to the point where he couldn't help.

Just before he passed out, Jak became aware of a figure behind him. Then the world went black.

Scene change

The vampire hunters led Torn away through the streets of Haven. Crossbows were constantly aimed as him in case he tried to escape. Those without crossbows carried stakes in their hands.

Torn did not try to escape. He walked silently and obediently until they reached the hunter's base of operation.

"In here, bloodsucker," ordered a vampire hunter, probably the leader.

Torn obeyed silently, allowing the vampire hunters to lead him into the building.

It seemed to be an old warehouse. There was a large open space with crates and boxes against the walls. There were a few chairs and tables around with various pieces of equipment. Weapons of all kinds adorned the walls, most of them silver or wooden.

A pair of vampire hunters broke away from the main group. They pulled a large wooden frame into the middle of the floor and stood it upright. Manacles hung from the corners, stained with blood.

Torn went cold with dread. These vampires didn't just want to kill him. They wanted to torture him!

"Get the bloodsucker chained up. We need some answers from him!" ordered the leader.

Torn was pushed forward roughly and spun around so he could chained to the frame. All the while he was thinking of Jak and what the vampire hunters could do to him if he resisted.

"Well then, mosquito. We want answers from you and we'll do anything to get them," the leader said, standing in front of Torn. He removed his mask, revealing the face of a man in his late twenties and full of anger and hate.

"What d you want to know?" Torn asked dully.

"We just want to know how many people, relatives of most of the people here, that you've killed," replied the leader. "As well as a few other details. Oh, and if we don't like your answers, we'll hurt you."

Torn nodded, knowing he'd be begging for death long before he was granted it if they had their way.

"Any questions?" asked the leader.

"Just one," Torn replied. "How did you find Jak?"

"Simple. We knew you used the sewer systems to get around unnoticed. We simply made a note of all entrances near abandoned buildings and watched them all until we knew which one you were in. Then it was simply a matter of waiting until you went out before walking right in and grabbing him," the leader laughed. "And now he's lying in a street waiting for someone to take him to a hospital where he can explain the odd lack of blood in his system!"

"You bastard," Torn growled.

The leader kept laughed and the other vampire hunters joined in.

"Right, so let's get this show on the road!" the leader cried, a manic look in his eyes.

A hunter brought a small pile of photos to their leader.

"Here we have photos of every vampiric death that has gone unsolved. So, vampire, how many have you killed?" the leader asked. He held up a photo of a young boy in his early teens. "This is Charlie. He was found dead five years ago, completely drained of blood. Know anything, vamp?"

"No," Torn replied. "I've never seen him before."

The leader signalled to someone behind Torn and the vampire hissed in pain as a whip struck his back.

"So, one down," The leader threw the picture behind him. "What about this one? Michelle, aged fifteen when she died, found in a basement of an abandoned house."

"I don't know anything," Torn replied and hissed in pain as he was whipped again.

"I can see we're in for a long night," commented the leader without any trace of regret.

'To keep Jak safe, this is worth it…' Torn thought. He braced himself for more pain.

Scene change

Across the street, Jak was waking up in a zoomer he was sure he hadn't been in when he'd passes out.

"Oh good. You're awake," noted a female voice.

"Huh?"

"Or maybe not," added the voice with a hint of humour. "How do you feel?"

"Like a herd of yakows ran over my head and then came back and stamped some more for good measure," Jak replied. "Who are you?" he asked, finally looking at the woman next to him.

She had long brunet hair tied back securely in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin. She was just a little taller than Jak and dressed in tight dark grey clothing.

"I'm Lucia, Torn's sister," the woman replied.

"He's mentioned you," Jak remembered. "He thinks you're dead."

"That's for the best at the moment. He won't give away my existence and have the vampire hunters expecting me," Lucia replied.

"He's still alive?" Jak asked hopefully.

"Yes but they're torturing information out of him," Lucia answered. "I went for a quick peek. There's a lot of them in there so I came to get a little help." Lucia held up a pair of guns.

"I can help," Jak said, trying to get out of the zoomer.

"No, you're in no fit state to fight and I won't allow you to risk your life when Torn gave himself up to save you," Lucia replied, pushing Jak back down. "Stay. Here."

"But-"

"No buts! I'll bring Torn back, we'll all go home-wherever that may be- and you can recover so everyone can have a happy ever after," Lucia said.

Jak reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, okay. Come back soon. You have a lot of explaining to do!" He settled back in the zoomer.

Lucia ran off towards the vampire hunters' hideout. She'd left her brother once and she damn well wasn't going to do it again.

Scene change

Torn's back was covered in red marks. Trickles of blood ran down from cuts in his shoulders.

"Come on, vampire! I refuse to believe you didn't kill any of the victims I've shown you!" the leader shouted.

"I've never seen any of them before!" Torn said. He yelped as the hunter behind him whipped him again.

"Natalie, I think you should use something else now. Something…sharp…" the leader suggested.

"Yes sir," replied Natalie.

Torn heard her drop the whip and select something else.

"So then, bloodsucker, what about this girl?" The leader held up another picture.

Torn went white even before the leader said anything.

"Hmm…a reaction? Ladies and gentlemen, I think we have a winner!" declared the leader triumphantly.

"It-it was an accident," Torn whispered. "I hadn't fed…the Bloodlust took control. I don't even remember killing her. Just waking up with her in my arms, as cold as ice…"

"Killing Michelle was an ACCIDENT!" the leader howled with laughter. "That's a new one!"

"Michelle!" Natalie asked. "This is the creature that killed my sister?"

'Oh shit,' Torn thought a second before a wooden knife plunged into his arm.

The vampire roared in pain. "I'm sorry! I never meant to kill her!"

"Sorry! You're sorry you drained her dry and left her in a n alley for several days!" screeched Natalie.

"If I could take it back I would! Believe me, I've spent my whole life regretting that moment!" Torn said. He yelled again as Natalie ripped the knife out and stuck it in his other arm.

"You killed my SISTER!" shrieked Natalie.

"I wasn't in control! I couldn't help it!" Torn argued.

"Couldn't help it! You KILLED her!" Natalie came around to face Torn. "How can you not help killing someone?"

"It was the Bloodlust!" Torn said irritably.

"Bloodlust? Bloodlust, he says!" said the leader incredulously. "That's definitely a new excuse. I haven't heard that one before!"

"You have no idea what the Bloodlust is like!" Torn snarled.

"Than why don't you tell us, mosquito,"

"It hurts. It hurts like every muscle in your body is cramping up and that's because they are," Torn raised his head to look the leader in the eye. "Vampires don't drink blood for fun, you know. We need the haemoglobin in your red blood cells because ours can't carry oxygen. When the effect of drinking mortal blood wears off, it starts hurting because our muscles aren't getting the oxygen they need," Torn looked pained as he remembered the Bloodlust taking over him.

"If we don't feed for long enough, a primal part of our brain switches on and we become no better than animals. We have no control over ourselves until we have satisfied the need for blood. That's what happened to me and I'm sorry Michelle was unlucky enough to be my victim," Torn said, looking apologetically at Natalie. "I really am sorry."

"You expect us to believe that?" Natalie asked. "That's bullshit! Vampires drink blood because they're monsters, no better than metal heads!"

"Poor fools, knowing so little about us!" called a voice from above. "Whatever happened to 'know thy enemy'?"

"Who's there? Sow yourself, vampire scum!" called the leader.

From the rafters a female figure dropped down.

"Lucia!" Torn gasped.

"Hey, Torn! Did you miss me?" asked Lucia with a smile.

She dodged a knife thrown by a vampire hunter and shot him in the head. That was the cue for all hell to break loose.

Various wooden weapons flew towards Lucia. She returned fire with her twin pistols.

Five vampire hunters went down with one shot. A few more received flesh wounds but continued attacking.

Wooden weapons were flying everywhere. Lucia was lucky to avoid getting struck in the heart more than once, as was Torn. Natalie had gone back to her whip and was thrashing about with it. She lashed Lucia's leg, causing the vampire to scream.

Torn saw red. All through the fight he had seen his sister fighting his torturers. His anger grew. These fools knew nothing! They didn't know anything about the vampires they hated and hunted.

With an ear-splitting roar, Torn tore free of the chains that held him and launched him self into the fight.

Scene change

Jak was ignoring Lucia's order to stay in the zoomer when he heard the roar.

'Oh shit, that's going to bring unwanted attention!' he thought.

He tried to move faster and fell out of the zoomer. The weakened elf lay on his back for a second before struggling to his feet.

Scene change

Lucia stared at Torn in shock and horror. She'd never imagined this could happen to her brother.

Torn's fangs and nails had grown and they were sharper. Much sharper. Torn was ripping through vampire hunters as though they were made of tissue paper.

Lucia might have been mistaken but she was sure his eyes had darkened and his skin paled too.

Many vampire hunters were fleeing from the mad vampire. A few attempted to wound and kill him but were killed in seconds.

The young female vampire watching the carnage had never seen so much blood spilt or limbs not attached to their owners. It was horrific and she'd never have thought Torn was capable of such slaughter.

She was so caught up with watching Torn kill and maim everything in reach that she never noticed the man with a crossbow hidden in a corner.

Scene change

Jak stumbled into the hideout, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

He stopped dead as he saw what was happening.

'Torn!'

Jak backed behind a crate and watched the killing spree.

'No, thin isn't-this isn't Torn!' the elf thought frantically.

Then he caught a glimpse of Torn's eyes.

'This-this is my fault! It's the Dark Eco from my blood! If I hadn't made him drink from me he wouldn't be doing this!'

Nausea welled up inside Jak. There was so much blood. Body parts lay on the floor all around the creature Torn had turned into. Jak couldn't think of him as Torn when he was in this state.

Jak wanted to run away from the bloodbath he was witnessing but he couldn't move his legs.

'Come on, Torn! Snap out of it, please!'

A slight movement in the corner of his eye caught Jak's attention. Light glinted off the metal tip of a crossbow bolt.

"Oh no…" Jak whispered.

Torn was too busy keeping vampire hunters away. His back was to the crossbow bolt and it wasn't likely that he'd notice it until he was hit. Lucia was still staring, forgotten by the vampire hunters as they tried to bring down the enraged vampire.

Jak could see the vampire hunter waiting for the perfect shot.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Jak.

He saw Torn fighting for his life.

He saw the vampire hunter fire the crossbow.

Somehow he found himself running towards Torn.

Then there was pain. Dimly Jak heard a cry of anguish. It seemed so far away.

The world faded to black.


	11. Turning

A/N: I hate this chapter. It's boring and nothing really happens. Well, I tell a lie. Stuff happens. I just didn't write it very well.

Thanks go out to:

Raven Cactuar: Um…define "too gross"? What may seem gross to you is probably cute/beautiful/hot to me… There's going to be no lemon scenes if that's what you mean. A little molesting but nothing too detailed…

M-Python-girl: Yes, a classic cliffy. The occasion called for it. The chapter would never have been finished otherwise.

Kitty Kat-Chan: Yes, I'm evil. Muahahahahaha-coughhackchokedie-

Ashley: Hey, if you want a rough estimate of when I'll next update look in my bio. I post the next time I think I can update there.

Fluffys-sidekick: I could let him die…but then again, no I couldn't…yet…

Emera Took: I took most of the reason for needing blood from The Night World books by L.J.Smith.

Nefertari22: No I haven't considered being a professional suspense writer. But maybe I will now…

Lioness-of-darkness: Yeah, I said I'd do alternate endings but the first ending isn't for another chapter or two.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Thank you! I'm glad it wasn't too drastic for you.

GothicJak: -hugs to death-

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and never will.

Warnings: vampirism, irrationality, yaoi

Chapter start

Torn glared at the vampire hunters in front of him. Most were backing away in fear. A few of the more determined hunters stayed where they were, wielding various weapons.

The enraged vampire saw the slight change in expressions from anger and hatred or fear to surprise. A split second later there was a scream of pain.

His eyes lightened to their normal blue. His skin returned to its normal shade. The claws and fangs shrank to their normal size.

The vampire turned to look at the source of the scream.

"JAK!" he screamed.

Torn sank to his knees next to Jak. Slowly he rolled Jak and lifted him onto his lap. There was a crossbow bolt sticking out, just below his ribcage. The blond was barely breathing.

"Oh God, Jak! Please don't die!" Torn murmured. He gently and carefully removed the bolt.

He was aware of Lucia sending the remaining vampire hunters away.

"Get out of here now! I think you've caused enough damage and pain for one day!"

The vampire hunters fled.

Lucia stood next to Torn. "You can save him, Torn," she said gently.

"What if he hates me for turning him though?" Torn asked.

"You won't know unless you do."

"He used to hate me drinking blood from cups. Yet he'd let me drink from him. No, it was more like he made me drink from him."

"Stop talking as though he's dead!" Lucia snapped. "If you want the chance to spend the rest of your life with him, now's the time!"

"I don't want him to hate me though."

You won't know if he'll hate you or not until you Turn him."

"But…what if-"

"Torn, this is your last chance!" Make him one of us."

Torn stroked Jak's cheek. "You can't die yet, Jak. I promised I'd keep you safe. I promised I'd protect you and get you back to Daxter and everybody," he whispered. "That's why I have to do this."

The vampire lifted his wrist and sliced it open with his fangs. Blood dripped from the wound and he held it over Jak's slightly open mouth. As the blood filled Jak's mouth, Torn prayed he'd swallow.

'Please Jak, swallow it, please,' Torn thought frantically.

He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as Jak's throat contracted and he swallowed.

After a few mouthfuls the wound in Jak's chest began to heal.

Lucia smiled softly. Perhaps her brother's heart would break just yet even if he hadn't realised the depth of his feelings for Jak.

"I'll go and find us a zoomer so we can get out of here," she said, heading for the door. "There might be unwanted attention here soon so we might want to make ourselves scarce."

Torn nodded absently, still concentrating on Jak.

The female vampire left quickly to find a zoomer, sticking to the shadows outside. Her vampire hearing picked up snatches of a conversation a few blocks away.

"The roar came from some warehouse, I heard."

"What if it's still there? Do we really want to be going there?"

"Could be Dark Jak…"

"I repeat, do we really want to be going there?"

"Hey, if we're lucky, he's reverted back or gone."

"And if we're unlucky?"

"He's there and we're as good as dead."

"…A real ray of sunshine, you are. Could you possibly sound less cheerful when you're talking about our possible deaths!"

Lucia blocked it out and ran back inside.

"Torn, we have to leave now! There are people coming!" she called.

Torn looked up sharply. "How far away are they?"

"A few blocks. We have to leave while we still can," Lucia replied.

Torn picked Jak up and followed Lucia out onto the street. He hoped Jak had swallowed enough blood but he could always give him more once they were somewhere safe.

Lucia led Torn to the zoomer she'd left across the street. She climbed in and started the engine. Torn jumped, still carrying Jak and landed in the seat next to her.

"Let's go,"

Lucia drove off into the night.

Five minutes later when the guards arrived, all they found was a pile of dead bodies, entrails and a pool of blood.

"I guess we were lucky after all."

"I think you and I have different definitions of lucky."

Chapter end

A/N: It's so short… but I could either end it here and post on time or make it longer and post it next week. –hopes that she isn't going to get killed because it's barely 3 pages long- Review? All feedback appreciated except for flames which will be laughed at.


	12. Angstyness and telepathy

A/N: To make up for the pathetic-ness of the last chapter, I'm getting this out as fast as possible. -.-

Thanks to:

GothicJak: Yay! Vampire! Hehehe

Emera Took: Yes! Read the Night World books!

Lioness of darkness

Ashley

Darkmaster2

GoodMorningBeautiful2005

Kitty Kat-chan: Um…both. Sick and twisted amusement and I'm evil. It's fun.

Warnings: vampirism, yaoi, irrationality.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just screwing with their heads a bit, torturing them mentally and physically and then overloading them with angst before I give them back.

Chapter start

Jak groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around the room he was in.

It was small and dark but for some reason he could still see perfectly. He was aware of someone breathing lightly and saw Torn sleeping in a chair next to him.

Jak smiled softly at the site and put a hand on his arm. He shook the vampire gently to wake him.

"Torn? Hey, Torn," he said quietly.

Torn opened his eyes blinked and stared at Jak.

"Jak?"

"Hey. What happened, Torn? How did I get here? What happened to the vampire hunters?" Jak asked.

"You don't remember?" Torn questioned.

"I remember… they found me and you went with them. The Lucia in the zoomer and she said they tortured you…and I went to help and…one tried to shoot you. After that, there's nothing." Jak answered.

"You took the crossbow bolt for me, ran in front as the hunter fired," Torn told him.

"Then shouldn't I be dead?" Jak asked.

A look of regret passed over Torn's face. "I-I couldn't let you die," he said. "I know I should have but I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to die in my arms so I-I Turned you. You're a vampire now, Jak."

Jak took a second to absorb this information.

"I'm a WHAT!"

"A vampire. I'm sorry! I just-"

"I don't care what you "just"! You had no right to turn me into a monster like you!" Jak screamed.

The monster comment hurt. "Jak-"

"Get out!" shouted Jak. "Get out now!"

Torn looked hurt but he stood up. "I'm sorry," he whispered and left.

Jak settled down in the bed, mourning for the way of life that had been taken away from him.

Lucia was waiting outside the bedroom for Torn. "Don't take it so hard, Torn," she said. "You know newly Turned vampires are a bit confused and irrational for the first day or two."

"Yeah," Torn muttered.

"Come on, let's go and leave Jak alone for a while. Let him get used to some of the changes. I'll take him some blood and see if he's calmed down later," Lucia said.

Torn nodded and allowed Lucia to lead him down the corridor. She took him into the living room where they sat down facing each other.

"Lucia…" Torn said softly. "Where have you been all this time?"

"When our home was attacked, I fled. I thought everyone was dead and I ran away into the wasteland," Lucia said.

"You've been in the Wasteland all this time?" Torn asked.

"Yeah. I was picked up by a group of marauders after a couple of days and almost killed one with my Bloodlust. Despite that, they let me stay. I've been with them ever since but when I heard of a Torn commanding the Freedom League in Haven I came back to see if it really was you. And just in time too. I got back just in time to watch the assassination attempt."

"So you were the vampire who kept talking to me?" Torn asked.

"Yep, that was me," Lucia admitted. "Well, Jak is probably hungry so I'll take him some blood now."

Torn nodded and watched her walk into the kitchen.

Jak didn't respond to the knock on the door or when it opened and Lucia walked in.

"Jak? I thought you might be hungry ," she said gently. She put the cup of blood down on the bedside table.

Jak's nose twitched at the scent of blood. True, he was feeling hungry but he didn't want to drink blood.

Lucia waited to see if Jak was going to say anything. She left quietly, shutting the door behind her when he remained silent.

Jak lay in silence for a few more minutes. The scent of blood was teasing him.

'I won't! I won't drink it!" he thought stubbornly.

A few more minutes passed. Jak found he was having trouble breathing. He couldn't get a deep breath. It was like there was suddenly not enough oxygen in the room.

His muscles began to ache. It started in his feet, moving up his legs. Then it was in his hands and moving up his arms. He began to feel light-headed and confused. He found he couldn't think straight any more. The pain was growing in intensity as it moved up his stomach and down his back.

The new vampire's vision was turning black. No matter how much he tried to get a deep breath he couldn't.

He smelled the cup of blood. It was teasing his senses.

'No…won't…need it…'

Jak lunged for the cup. He picked it up and drained it in one swift movement.

The new vampire felt better but still disgusted that he had actually drank the blood. With a yell he hurled the cup at the wall, watching it shatter.

In the living room Lucia and Torn heard the cup smash.

"Do you think he drank the blood first?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to try talking to him again," Torn said. "There are things about being a vampire that he needs to know."

"Yeah. Now that he's fed he might be more reasonable," Lucia nodded.

Torn stood and walked down the corridor to Jak's room. He paused outside the door, wondering if Jak would still be too upset to talk to him.

Tentatively he knocked on the door.

"Jak?" Without waiting for an answer Torn opened the door.

Jak was curled up on the bed, facing away from Torn.

"How are you feeling?" the tattooed vampire asked.

"A bit better," Jak replied. "I don't feel like I'm suffocation and I can think clearly now."

"That's good. The first day is always the worst for new vampires but I think you're over the worst of it now," Torn replied.

"So now what happens to me?" Jak asked.

"You can't go outside yet; new vampires are very sensitive to sunlight so for no you'll have to stay in here," Torn replied. "There are facts you need to know before I let you outside anyway."

"I'm listening," Jak said. He finally turned to face Torn.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to hunt and control your new powers," Torn started. "Most of it should come instinctively but I'm here to help you."

"Torn, I don't want to be a vampire," Jak said.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jak. I just…didn't want to lose you," Torn admitted.

"Torn, I don't think I can live my life drinking blood," Jak replied.

"Jak, give it a chance. It's not quite as bad as you think," Torn reasoned. "You heal almost instantly from most wounds, you're stronger and faster than you were before, you'll never get sick-"

"I have to drink blood, Torn! Nothing seems worse to me right now!" Jak said.

"You don't have much of a choice Jak! You have to deal with the fact that you're a vampire now!" Torn argued.

"Torn, I'll give being a vampire a try," Jak agreed after a pause. "But if the end of the week, if I still don't like it I want you to kill me."

Torn gasped. "Jak! No! You can't make me do that!"

"Lucia then or tell me how to do it myself," Jak said.

"Jak, please, rethink this!" Torn pleaded.

"Torn, I've thought about this. I never wanted to be a vampire and if I can't get used to the change and like it then I want to be able to end it," Jak replied.

Torn sighed. "Very well then. At the end of your first week as a vampire, if you still hate the change, I'll tell you how you can die," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks, Torn," Jak replied. "So what do I need to know about being a vampire?"

"Well, you'll feel weaker in sunlight. You won't be able to feed at all if you're in sunlight. On that note, you'll need to feed once a day on blood," Torn began.

"What about regular food? Daxter will get worried if he doesn't see me eat at lunchtime," Jak pointed out.

"You can eat it but it won't do you any good," Torn replied.

"Alright. Now, abilities: what can I do now?" Jak asked.

"Like I mentioned before, you're stronger and faster than you were before. You heal instantly from almost any injuries. You can't get sick or be poisoned. You also have a few psychic powers-mind control over some mortals, hypnosis and you can contact other vampires telepathically."

>Like this> he added telepathically.

He could feel Jak's surprise.

>You can also broadcast and shield you're thoughts. This might take a while to master so Lucia and I will be doing our best to respect your privacy.>

>Thanks> Jak replied, testing his new telepathic ability.

>Well, you've mastered one vampire power already. Maybe you'll have mastered them all by the end of the week,> Torn said, sounding pleased.

>Anything else I need to know?>asked Jak.

>You can look around in other vampires' heads but you shouldn't do that without asking. It's rude.> Torn said.

>Okay. So, is there anything else? What about all the stuff in vampire stories?>

>There's little truth in them. The garlic and religious stuff is a myth.>

>Okay,> Jak yawned.

"Get some sleep," Torn advised, switching to speaking aloud. "I'll take you outside tomorrow and if I think you're ready we'll return to our friends the day after."

Jak nodded.

"If you get hungry, let me or Lucia know," Torn said before leaving.

When he was gone, Jak curled up and went to sleep.

Torn walked back to the living room where Lucia was keeping watch at the window.

"I take it he was more rational?" she said.

"He asked me to kill him if he still didn't like being a vampire at the end of the wee," Torn replied.

"He…really doesn't want to be a vampire, huh?" she mused aloud, wondering what else she could say. "Do you think you'll be able to change his mind?"

"I'm going to do my damn best," Torn replied determinedly.

chapter end

A/N: …I forgot how to breathe while I was writing this chapter. -.-; No joke. Review please? And damn the editor on this site! It hates my symbols! Argh!


	13. First Hunt

A/N: I'm writing this at 20 past 1 AM, the beginning is sucky. As is the middle and end.

Oh well…

Fluffys-sidekick

Emera Took: Yes, we need more vampire stories! That's why I let Gothic Jak start her own sequel and I'm doing a sequel to this too. Yay! Vampires! XD

Lioness of darkness: your wish is my command…

GothicJak: I still have that picture for you to finish… damn story taking up all my time…

EcoJak: He's a vampire. Of course he'll bite people! –Points to chapter below- It' like you read my mind…I was half way through writing this when I got your review!

M-Python-Girl: -adds depressifying to her vocab list-

Darkness 1291: Thank you. –resisting urge to correct grammar…mutters- I will not be a grammar nazi…

BriingerVixtorrien

Kitty Kat-chan: -is scared of the tater tot- Um…I'm saying nothing…

Ashley: yes…nearly two weeks… BE PATIENT! I POST IN MY DAMN BIO WHEN I UPDATE NEXT AND WHEN I GET WRITER'S BLOCK! Sorry…baaaaad day…well, bad week actually…

Warnings: vampirism, etc…can't be bothered to type it all out.

Disclaimer: Lucia mine. Everything else property of ND.

Chapter start

Jak slept late the next day while his body finished adjusting to the change. Torn moved restlessly from room to room while he slept, anxious over how the next week would progress. He had to find some way of persuading Jak to come to terms with his vampirism.

'I can't let him die. I just can't…but why does it hurt so much when I think of him leaving? A few weeks ago I wouldn't have cared so much so why do I care now? Is it the Blood-bond?' he mused.

"Torn, will you stop pacing? You're going to wear a hole down into the apartment below us!" Lucia snapped eventually.

"I'm sorry," Torn apologised.

Lucia gave his a soft, sad smile. "I know you're anxious, Torn. But the only thing you can do is show Jak both sides of what it is to be a vampire and let him make his own mind up," she said.

"I know," Torn sighed.

They were interrupted by a noise from Jak's bedroom. Presently the young vampire appeared in the doorway.

"What are the plans for today? I assume we don't have to deal with any more vampire hunters," he said.

"No, the vampire hunters should leave us alone now since there isn't many left," Lucia answered. "They're probably thinking about hanging up their stakes and getting normal jobs as we speak."

"Well that's good," Jak muttered.

The blonde's eyes were glazed and Torn noticed his light breaths.

"Hungry?" Torn asked. "You can have a little blood now but I'm taking you out hunting at dusk."

"Okay," Jak said. He sat down on the sofa while Torn went into the kitchen and came back with a small cup of blood.

The tattooed vampire watched as Jak drained the cup and handed it back to him.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Torn replied. He took the cup into the kitchen and washed it out.

"Never thought you'd be one for domestic tasks," Jak said. He was watching from the doorway.

"I live alone, Jak. Of course I do housework," Torn said.

"I never imagined you actually doing it though. You're so much more…housetrained than I thought," Jak replied.

"Whatever," Torn muttered dismissively.

"Our parents are probably rolling in their graves," Lucia chuckled. "Our family was rich and powerful. There was a servant – didn't know what we were of course – that used to do everything for us. They'd hate the idea of Torn doing his own housework and drinking blood from cups."

"That's only in emergencies. I prefer my blood fresh from the source," the tattooed vampire said with a toothy smirk.

Jak pulled a face. "I don't know how I will be able to drink from people. I used to be one of them."

"When the time comes, you won't think about that. All there will be is the hunger and the blood," Torn said. "I've lived my life among mortals for so long I might as well be one of them but when the time comes for me to hunt, I have to put all of that out of my mind. I drink and then I leave. It's better then not feeding, having the Bloodlust take control and then killing an innocent…" He paused, remembering Michelle and Natalie.

"Alright," Jak said. "When you put it like that…"

Torn finished washing and drying the cup. He put it back in the cupboard and turned to Jak.

"We have a bit of time before we have to go out and I have questions for you," he said.

Jak looked puzzled. "Okay," he said.

"Lucia, I need to talk with Jak alone," Torn said to his sister.

The female vampire nodded. "Sure thing. I'll just pop out and get a newspaper or something…" she said vaguely, heading for the front door. "See you boys later!"

When they heard the door click shut behind her, Torn motioned for Jak sit in the living room.

"If you don't want me asking these questions you can just say," he began once Jak was sitting down. "But this has been bothering me since the second time I fed from you."

"Um, ask away," Jak said, wondering what Torn was going to ask him.

"Jak, do you remember the second time I fed from you?"

Jak shook his head. "I remember that it happened but I can't remember when you stopped."

"I stopped because half way through you began projecting images into my mind. I don't think you meant to do it but it caused a panic attack. Do you remember what those memories were?" Torn asked.

"No, I don't remember anything from when you bit me to when I saw you sitting next tot me," Jak replied, puzzled. Panic attack? He didn't remember anything about that. "What images did you see?"

"There was an image of Erol and then you started panicking. What I want to know is what Erol did to you that brought on that reaction," Torn told him.

Jak paled and looked away from Torn. "He helped the Baron perform those Dark Warrior Program experiments on me. What more reason is there than that?" he asked.

"I'm sure there was more to it, Jak. When you turned panicky I found I was lying on top of you and I think that may have triggered it,"" Torn said as gently as he could. "What did Erol do to you, Jak?"

"He…I'd rather not talk about it," Jak answered quietly.

"Please, Jak, I think you need to tell someone. You probably haven't even told the rat yet, have you?"

"Nobody needs to know…our little secret…" Jak muttered as though quoting from memory.

"Jak, what did Erol do?" Torn asked again.

"I can't say…" Jak replied. "I just can't."

"Jak, I'm not going to think any less of you if you tell me. Nobody else needs to know. This can just stay between you and me," said Torn.

The older vampire could feel Jak's emotions rolling off him in waves. He couldn't tell what he was thinking though, showing he was getting better at shielding his mind already. There was fear and shame, as well as guilt and self-loathing.

"Jak, please tell me," Torn said, almost pleading with him.

"Torn…I…he…" Jak began. "I can't say it…"

"Take your time, Jak," Torn said softly. He was almost sure of what Erol had done now and hated the orange-haired commander all the more. If Erol weren't already dead, he would have been soon.

"…It started maybe a week or two after I first came to Haven City and was locked up. He started visiting me at night when he had nothing else to do. He would tell me how nobody would try to rescue me, that I was all alone and nobody cared. But I knew Daxter did. I just knew he would come for me eventually.

Until then, Erol kept visiting. He liked to try to get some kind of noise out of me. I was mute at that time but he liked to try to make me scream. But I wouldn't. I wouldn't scream during the experiments, I wouldn't scream when he beat me. I wouldn't make a sound because I knew that was what he wanted. Eventually though he found a way to make me scream," Jak sat back on the sofa and pulled his knees up to his chest defensively.

"He…said he'd decided on a new way of hurting me. Then he…he started removing my clothes, and his too." Jak stopped, closing his eyes tightly, wishing he wasn't reliving his nightmare but it was too late. He couldn't stop.

"It hurt so much…I couldn't help screaming… and he liked it. Said I had a beautiful scream. Used to order me to scream louder for him. Sadistic bastard liked it. Turned him on even more. He started coming more and more often…raping me just to hear me scream…"

Jak was shaking badly. "And…he would…do thing to me…make me…like it…"

Torn surprised him self then. He got up from his seat opposite Jak and sat next to the young vampire. He awkwardly pulled Jak against his chest.

"Erol's dead now, Jak. He can't hurt you anymore," that tattooed vampire murmured softly. "You couldn't help the reactions you had. Nobody could."

"I should have tried to resist him…not screamed…then maybe he wouldn't have done it more than a few times…" Jak whispered. Torn could feel that Jak thought he was dirty, tarnished and would never be clean.

"He would have come up with more ways," Torn said. "Eventually he would have gone too far and killed you if you had resisted too much."

"I wish he had," said Jak. He was clinging to Torn like a drowning man clings to a rock. "I wouldn't have had to put up with him any more."

"Jak, I-" Torn broke off, realising what he was going to say and then he continued anyway. "I'm glad he didn't kill you."

Jak looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thanks, Torn," he murmured. "I don't suppose I have to tell you to make sure the others never find out, do I?"

"I would never tell them," Torn said solemnly.

The pair of vampires stayed together on the sofa, Jak clinging to Torn and Torn holding him protectively, until Lucia returned.

"Hey, boys! I'm back! Got a few newspapers! You're still on the front cover so you'll have to be extra careful when you're hunting tonight," Lucia said as she shut the door behind her.

Jak and Torn realised they were holding each other and jerked apart just before Lucia walked in. Torn stood and took the newspapers off her.

"Heh…still looking for us," he noted. He flicked through a couple of pages. "They even have a report on what happened the other night at the warehouse."

Lucia winced slightly and Jak knew she had already read the article.

"…I killed how many...?" Torn murmured quietly, feeling guilt creeping over him.

"You couldn't help it, Torn. The Dark Eco in my blood affected you," Jak said, knowing Torn was feeling guilt. "If I hadn't made you feed from me It wouldn't have happened."

"But I should have tried harder to control myself…" Torn said.

"Torn, I've changed into an uncontrollable creature before so I know what it's like. You couldn't have changed back before you did, not matter what you did," Jak said

"Look, we can't do anything about it now," Lucia sighed. "What's done is done and nobody can change that. We need to concentrate on what we still can do."

"You're right," Torn said but he didn't feel much better.

"Of course I am!" Lucia said, grinning. "So, how's about we go out and you teach Jak to hunt?"

Torn looked over at Jak. "I think getting out of here will be good for now. You up for hunting, Jak?" the tattooed vampire asked.

Jak pulled a face as he thought about drinking from an elf but nodded. "Yeah, alright."

Lucia gave the newly Turned vampire a toothy smile. "Have fun, boy!" she said and left the apartment.

"She always liked to hunt alone," Torn explained to Jak. "So it's just you and me tonight."

Jak nodded and the two vampires headed out of the apartment. Torn took Jak over to the far side of the city where there were more bars and clubs. By now it was darker and there were a few drunken people stumbling around.

"Geez, people really start drinking early in this city," Jak commented.

"It's not like there's much else to do," Torn said. "You can either stay in or go out and get drunk. Given the choice, people choose alcohol which makes things easier for us."

Because we have to hunt these people and it's easier if they're drunk?" Jak questioned.

"It's easier to influence them and make them forget they ever saw you," Torn replied. Come on, we need to find you a target first."

Torn led Jak silently through alleys and side streets until they stood in the shadows opposite a rather shady looking bar.

"Jak, see that drunk guy over there?" Torn pointed to a young man drunkenly waving goodbye to his friends.

"He's our target?" Jak asked.

"You're target. I'm just observing and offering pointers here," Torn replied.

The two vampires followed the elf until he turned a corner into an empty street.

>Walk up behind him. Make some kind of noise so that he turns around,> Torn told Jak telepathically.

Jak nodded and obeyed. He fell into step behind the elf, making sure his footsteps were heard. The elf he was following turned around unsteadily.

"You followin' me?" he asked drunkenly.

>Look into his eyes, tell him to go to sleep,> Torn advised.

Jak made eye contact with the drunken elf in front of him. >Sleep,> he urged.

The elf blinked and fell over, sound asleep.

Torn came up behind Jak. >No one's around. You can feed here. Aim for the artery in the neck or the wrist.>

Jak took a breath and lifted the man so he could bite into his neck. He felt his teeth grow into fangs and he bit down with perfect aim.

Rich, warm blood lowed into his mouth. It was coppery, sweet and slightly alcoholic. Jak could taste the alcohol in the man's system. The blond vampire drank mouthful after mouthful, feeling himself grow in power and vitality.

Torn put a hand on his shoulder. "You can stop now. You've had enough."

But something inside Jak didn't want to stop. It wanted the blood and the power that came with it.

"Jak!" Torn snapped harshly, pulling him away.

Jak gave a little cry and reached for the elf.

"No, Jak! If you take much more, you'll kill him!" Torn said.

Jak gasped and felt disgusted with himself. 'I can't believe I fed from another person…' he thought.

Torn was checking the unconscious man. "He's fine. He'll wake up in the morning and think he just passed out drunk in the street," he said, looking over at Jak.

The older vampire found himself mesmerised by Jak's mouth. There was a smear of blood around his lips and the blond vampire hadn't realised it was there yet.

Torn could feel the hunger building up inside of him, as well as something else. Desire. It was like he wanted to kiss the blood off Jak's mouth. He leaned closer to Jak, half-imagining what those bloodstained lips would taste like…and realised what he was doing.

The tattooed vampire jerked away, ignoring the strange look Jak was giving him.

"You, uh, have some blood around your mouth," he muttered.

Jak raised a hand and wiped it off and then licked it off his hand. He realised what he was doing and pulled a look of disgust.

"Come on, I have to feed and then we'll go back to the apartment. We'll go back to Daxter and everybody in the morning," Torn said.

"Great," Jak said. He had missed having Daxter standing on his shoulder and was looking forward to hanging out with him again.

Torn led Jak back to the street outside the bar. It was easy to pick a target as they left and feed. Jak found himself watching his sire with interest as he fed.

'He's so gentle with them. Doesn't take more or less than what he needs and lies them down comfortably for when they wake up…' he noted with a little surprise.

Soon Torn was finished feeding and they headed back to the apartment. Lucia joined them on the way, having finished with her hunting.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked Jak.

"Okay," Jak replied, still not happy with having drank blood from an elf.

"Kid's a natural," Torn commented. "Perfect aim, got him hypnotised straight away…of course, it could just have been luck or that the man was easy to influence. And I had to stop him from accidentally killing-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point!" Jak snapped. He started walking faster, getting ahead of Torn and Lucia.

>Don't criticise him so much. It won't do any good. Just be happy, tell him he did well,> Lucia said telepathically to her brother.

If he doesn't know what mistakes he made, he'll go on making them, Torn replied.

>Only if he lasts past this week. Remember what his bargain was…> Lucia reminded.

>I remember…> Torn mentally sighed.

>You aren't going to persuade him not to commit suicide if you don't offer a few words of praise, y'know,>

>I don't praise. He knows this by now.> Torn said.

Lucia sighed. "Torn…you've changed so much from the brother I once knew…"

"You've changed too, sister," Torn replied.

The rest of the trip back to the apartment passed in silence. Once back, Lucia unlocked the door.

"Jak, get some sleep tonight," Torn called out as the younger vampire headed for his bedroom. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow.

Jak wondered if he would ever be able to sleep after what he'd done that night.

#Chapter end#

A/N: There is one thing that really annoys me about my spell checker. Sometimes it tells me there's an error where there isn't one and sometimes it tells me there's an error I can correct…so I correct it but the correction is wrong. O.o

I also hate my computer. It hates playing CDs and letting me put music on my mp3 player…that doesn't work now anyway. Grrr…

I have also typed most of this without my glasses on so now my eyes hurt. I hope you guys appreciate the effort I put into this one. If you want to know why I am not wearing my glasses, it is because they fell apart. Literally.

So…review and make my day happier?


	14. Returning home

A/N: Well, I have new glasses now so writing loads (and trust me, this is a monster of a chapter!) shouldn't hurt my eyes anymore. Yay! And for some reason my pop up blocker takes 2 whole minutes to realise that the review box is a pop up thing and blocks it. I can't get it to stop blocking the review box at all… .

Thanks to:

Raven Cactuar: Not planning any lemons in this fic. The rating is mostly for a bit of language and violence. There'll be bedroom stuff but just kissing and stuff. Hope that's okay with you.

Darkness1291: o.O For some reason I typed the numbers backwards first… Anyway…

RubiSapphire-sama: I like the taste of blood just the way it is…and now everyone reading this thinks I'm a complete weirdo… I don't make a habit of drinking blood! Just when I get paper cuts! (That happens more times than I'd like…)

M-Python-girl: -adds another word to her vocabulary-

Lioness of darkness: Yeah…I'm sure 'hi guys, sorry Torn and I have been away for so long, we've just been drinking blood and learning about the joys of killing vampire hunters' would go down really well… . My god that scene was hard…I hate it…

Emera Took: Thanks! I was kinda worried about that part.

Kitty Kat-chan: yes…I fear your tater tot and the Kung Fu yakkows… O.o –starts typing as fast as she can-

Nefertari22

Ashley: I don't mind that you're a little impatient. I actually start thinking people like this story when you remind me to update.

EcoJak: Well, Jak and Torn in a hot tub wasn't gonna happen but…well, now you've given me ideas… -creepy, perverted smile-

Fluffys-sidekick

Darkmaster2

GothicJak

Warnings: yaoi, vampirism

Disclaimer: I own Lucia. Not Torn or Jak or anyone else you recognise.

Chapter start…

Torn stood in front of an open grave. The gravestone towered above him, the inscription teasing him.

'Here lies Jak, hero and monster. May the vampires never get you again.'

A bubble of guilt rose inside Torn. He didn't want to look down but he couldn't stop himself. In the grave, in an open coffin, lay a decayed Jak with a stake through his chest. His skin was dried out, missing in some places and his bones were visible.Some of his intestines were hanging out of a gash inhis torso. Butdespite the state of his body, Jak'sexpressive blue eyes were open and he stared at Torn angrily.

"You killed me, Torn. I hate you!" he snarled.

Torn backed away. "I'm sorry…Jak please don't say that…"

He backed into something and turned around.

Jak stood there grinning maliciously He held up a stake and plunged it deep into Torn's heart.

Torn cried out. "J-Jak..."

He could feel the blood bubbling up his throat. Some trickled out of the corner of his mouth. His skin was drying out rapidly, falling away so he was nothing but a skeleton.

"See you in Hell, monster!" Jak snarled.

Torn bolted upright, gasping for breath. Sweat trickled down his face.

'Just a dream…' he thought with some relief.

A gentle probing thought touched his mind.

>Torn? Are you all right?>

>I'm fine, Lucia. Just a nightmare.> Torn replied.

>Do you want to talk about it?> she asked.

>No, it was just a dream,> Torn replied.

>Okay then, big brother. Goodnight,>

>Goodnight Lucia,>

Torn lay back down and attempted to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jak's expression of hatred as he staked Torn.

The tattooed vampire didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

#Scene change

When dawn broke over the horizon, Lucia rose to find her brother sitting in the living room.

"Didn't sleep, huh?" she said sleepily.

"No, not really," Torn replied. He yawned.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing and soon Jak also stood in the living room.

"Aren't we up a little early?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucia replied.

"Hey, Torn, what time are we going back to Dax and Keira and the others?" Jak asked.

"Later. Be patient!" Torn snapped.

"Torn, that was uncalled for!" Lucia reprimanded.

Torn only grunted in response and stared sullenly at the coffee table.

Lucia rolled her eyes. "Please excuse my brother's "moody teenager" act, Jak. He had a nightmare and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night," she said.

Jak resisted the urge to say 'Aw, diddums!' but it seemed he accidentally broadcasted the thought because Torn gave him the evil eye and Lucia smothered giggles.

"I think you need to work on shielding a bit more," Torn said icily. He stood up and strode out of the room.

Lucia stopped snickering and became serious again.

"Jak, you know he's worrying about a lot of things right now. It's best not to provoke him," she told the new vampire.

"Is it because of me? The deal we made?" Jak asked.

"He doesn't want you to die, Jak. He Turned you to save you," Lucia confirmed. "But that's no all of it. There are other factors, some of which he hasn't even realised yet."

"Like what?"

"That's not for me to say," Lucia answered. "Torn has to figure it out for himself. I just hope he manages it before the end of the week."

Jak nodded. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"You go and apologise to Torn or he'll be in a bad mood all day," Lucia ordered, giving Jak a gentle push in the direction Torn had gone. "Then we'll get ready to go see your friends."

Jak nodded and went to find Torn. He found the tattooed vampire staring out of the window in his bedroom.

"Torn," Jak said as he entered the room.

Torn didn't move.

"I'm sorry," Jak continued. "I know I shouldn't have thought that. After all, I have pretty bad nightmares too."

"I know," Torn said quietly. "When you slept in the Hideout I'd know because you gave off such a powerful feeling of fear and loneliness. If I ever passed by you I'd see images from your dreams and I-" Torn broke off suddenly.

'And I what? Wanted to hold him and make the bad things go away?' Torn stopped thinking. It was leading down roads he didn't want to go and making him to things he didn't want to.

"Never mind. Apology accepted."

Jak wasn't sure what to say so he turned to leave.

"What do I have to do to persuade you to live at the end of the week?" Torn asked quietly.

"I-I don't know," Jak admitted. "Just show me everything and let me make up my own mind."

"Showing you everything would take longer than the five days I have left," Torn said. He realised that he did want to show Jak everything. He wanted to share everything in his lonely life with the blond.

'It will just be the Blood Bond…' he reasoned. 'I sired him, creating a bond between us and that's why I want him to stay. Just the Blood Bond…'

He put the thoughts out of his head as Lucia sent a telepathic message.

>Shower's mine, boys No peeking, Jak!> With a mental giggle, Lucia ended the connection and they heard the bathroom door shut.

Later, when they were all showered and ready, the three vampires set off for the Palace. They weren't very far away so they just walked through the streets to the steps at the entrance.

"What do you think they'll say?" Jak asked.

"They'll probably just ask where we've been, what's been happening, how we are and about Lucia," Torn replied. "Don't tell them more than they need to know."

"Right."

The three vampires climbed the steps and entered the palace. Strangely, there was nobody around. Torn frowned and headed into the elevator, Jak and Lucia following closely.

"Should have been more guards around downstairs," Torn growled. "Just because I've been away a few days doesn't mean they can start slacking off."

The elevator reached the floor they wanted quickly. Torn stepped off first. The first thing he saw was a couple of Freedom League guards slouching next to the conference room doors.

"YOU TWO! STOP SLOUCHING! YOU'RE GUARDS SO START ACTING LIKE IT!" he roared at them.

The guards nearly fell over themselves trying to stand up straight and salute him.

Almost immediately afterwards the conference room doors opened and Ashelin ran out.

"Torn!" she shouted. The redhead rushed up to her old friend and threw her arms around his neck. "I was so worried!" she said before stepping back and composing herself.

Behind her stood Keira, Samos and Tess, who was holding Daxter in her arms. Sig stood in the doorway with Pecker hovering above his head.

Daxter leaped out of Tess's arms and bounded over to Jak.

"Jak!" he cried out joyfully. "You're back!"

"Hey, Dax," Jak greeted.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" Samos said, acting cross but Jak could tell he was glad to see them alive.

"Like who the girl is behind you," Keira added, looking over at Lucia.

For the first time, the rest of the group noticed Lucia.

"Uh…hi," said the vampiress with a little wave.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Lucia," Torn said.

Everyone stared.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Ashelin said at last. She was a little hut that Torn had kept such a secret from her all the years they had known each other.

"It's nice to meet you all," Lucia said with a smile.

"Well, we can't stand here and discuss what Jak and Torn got up to in the corridor," Samos said.

"We'll talk in the conference room," Ashelin said.

The group turned and went into the conference room. Torn, Jak and Lucia sat next to each other on one side of the table, communicating telepathically.

>What are we going to tell them, Torn?> Jak asked, slightly nervous. What if they asked awkward questions?

>We tell them the basic truth but leave out a few of the obvious things,> Torn replied.

>Like the fact that we're vampires and the people after Torn wanted to ram a wooden stake through his heart,> Lucia added.

>Let me start off? Torn said. >It started with me anyway.>

The trio realised the others were looking at them expectantly.

"I'm not getting any younger," Samos snapped impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue," Lucia said, smiling sweetly.

The green sage grumbled to himself. Torn smirked faintly and started their tale.

"It started a few years ago. I got into a fight and a girl was accidentally killed," the tattooed vampire began. "Her friends and family have never forgiven me and they've been hunting me ever since. They were the ones who tried to assassinate me and attacked my home."

"But didn't they know it was an accident?" Ashelin asked.

"They only wanted revenge," Torn answered. "It didn't matter that it was an accident."

"So how did Jak get caught up in this?" Keira asked. "He wasn't there when it happened."

"He was still visiting when they started throwing things through the windows. When they threw the petrol bomb we were lucky to escape but they saw us together and assumed Jak was involved somehow," Torn said smoothly.

"We were forced to go into hiding," Jak continued. "They discovered our first hideout and blew it up but luckily we weren't there at the time."

"We moved to a different location after that, being more careful but they found us again after a couple of days while I was out getting more supplies," Torn added.

"They came charging in, taking me by surprise and began beating the crap out of me to find out where Torn was," Jak continued.

"I arrived back in time to see them attacking Jak and made a deal. I would go with them and they could deal with me however they liked but they had to leave Jak alone. I'd promised Daxter earlier that day that I'd make sure Jak returned safely," Torn said. "They accepted and took me away to torture and kill me."

Ashelin gasped but didn't say anything.

"Meanwhile, I pass out in the street from the beating," Jak added.

"And I show up to save the day!" Lucia said with a cheeky smile. "I'd actually been keeping an eye on my brother ever since I returned from the Wasteland without him noticing. Anyway, I put Jak in a zoomer and followed the gang taking Torn away. Jak woke up before I busted into their base to save Torn and we went in to save him together," she continued, altering the story so it sounded right to the group in front of her.

"Is that what happened in the warehouse a couple of night ago?" Ashelin asked. "The guards were asked to investigate a disturbance and found a pile of mutilated bodies and a bunch of photos of dead people."

"Yeah. By now the group was dedicated to tracking down murderers in unsolved cases and killing them," Lucia explained. "Killing them was the only way to get them to stop murdering people."

"But they were killing murderers," Daxter piped up. "Why shouldn't they die?"

"I'm a murderer too, Dax. Should I die?" Jak asked quietly.

"No! Of course not! Those are different circumstances, Jak!" Daxter protested.

"These people didn't care what they did as long as they got their killer. And what they did to the killers they caught was inhuman. In the end they were no better then Metal Heads," Jak said. "We had to kill them to save Torn."

"Wait a sec, if that was a couple of days ago, how come it took you so long to come back?" asked Keira.

"Jak and Torn had to recover," Lucia said. "Torn was badly injured from the torture and Jak nearly died in the fight to save him."

"Damn fool almost died for me," Torn grumbled quietly.

"And now he owes Jak his life which he's not too happy about," Lucia said pleasantly. "And that would be the end of our tale."

"So you're out of danger now? No more people trying to kill you?" Ashelin asked.

"No," Jak answered.

"Well your home is still unfit for living in, Torn," Ashelin said. "The fire did a lot of damage."

"He can stay with me," Lucia said. "We've been at my apartment for the past couple of days anyway and Jak is welcome to continue staying with me too."

Torn sent a quick telepathic message to Jak. >It would be much easier if you kept staying with Lucia and I while you're still a new vampire,>

"Well actually, while Jak was gone, I moved in with Keira because my apartment block was being fumigated," Tess said.

"So it's sorted then. Jak and Torn stay with me until further notice," Lucia confirmed.

"So what do I tell the press? The whole city's looking for you two!" Ashelin said.

"Mustn't be looking very hard since we managed to walk here without anyone noticing," Torn pointed out.

"Well you hardly go out of your way to make friends," said Samos.

"Yeah. Would it kill you to be nice now and then?" Daxter asked.

Lucia and Jak exchanged looks, knowing exactly why Torn had distanced himself from everyone around him.

"Well that doesn't answer my question of what I tell the press," Ashelin said.

"Just tell them what you think the city needs to know," Torn answered. The tattooed vampire stood up to leave. "Well no doubt the paperwork's been piling up and I noticed a distinct lack of guards downstairs so I'd better get back to work." He walked out, leaving everyone staring after him.

"He seems troubled by something," commented Ashelin.

"You didn't think that just because this little escapade was over that all his troubles would be over, did you?" Lucia asked.

"So what's up with him?" asked Daxter.

Onin waved her hands about, making symbols in the air.

"Aaark! Onin says there are some secrets Torn alone must know and some he can only share with a chosen few," Pecker translated.

"Chosen few?" Keira echoed. "What does that mean?"

"Hey, I'm just the – aaark! – translator. Onin doesn't tell me all she knows!" Pecker said. "All I know is that those Torn shares his secret with also have the same secret."

"So I guess I don't get to find out what it is then…" Ashelin sighed. She didn't like the idea of her oldest friend keeping secrets from her; especially huge secrets like this one seemed to be.

"Well, we've all got things to be doing so isn't it time we all got back to work?" Samos said.

With a little mumbling, everyone went back to his or her jobs except for Jak and Daxter. The two best friends spent the rest of the day together. Just before they left Lucia gave the new vampire a bit of advice.

>Act normal. As far as everyone else is concerned, you're still mortal.>

>Yes, Lucia,> Jak mentally replied.

Daxter hopped on to his shoulder and they set off for the gun course.

#scene change...

Much later Jak returned to Lucia's apartment, hoping to find Torn already there.

Lucia was reading on the sofa when he walked in.

"Is Torn around or is he still working?" the blond asked.

"Still working. I couldn't get him to take even the shortest of breaks today," Lucia replied. "I suppose you're hungry?"

Jak nodded. Even hearing the word "hungry" made his fangs sharpen. He needed to feed soon.

"Well I suppose we had better go and drag my brother away from that desk," Lucia said, standing up. She dropped her book on the sofa and pulled Jak out of the apartment.

Minutes later she was dragging him through Torn's office door.

The tattooed vampire looked up wearily, praying he wasn't getting any more work to do. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Jak, recognising the look of hunger in his eyes. It was the look of a half-starved animal.

"Your childe is hungry," Lucia said with a grin. "You want to take him out hunting or shall I?"

"I'll go," Torn said, slightly possessive. "My childe so I take care of him."

"Okay then," Lucia agreed. She gave Jak a little push in Torn's direction. "I'll be at home if you need me," she added and then she was gone.

"Well then, Jak, lets go," Torn said, standing up. "If anyone wants me now, they'll have to wait. You come first."

"I feel so special," Jak said dryly.

Torn didn't reply and led Jak out of the palace.

"Torn, what did you and Lucia mean by "childe"? Jak asked once they were out on the street.

"I'm your sire and you're my childe. They're just terms for the vampire who Turned the other and then one who was Turned," Torn explained.

"Oh, okay," Jak said.

"There is also a Blood Bond formed between the two vampires," Torn continued. Jak looked puzzled so he continued his explanation. "It means that you and I now have an unbreakable connection that no one else will ever have with you."

"So what does the Blood Bond mean exactly?" Jak asked.

"I will always know where you are and whether you're alive or dead, no matter what you're doing or where you are. We can communicate over longer distances too but not right now because you're so young," Torn explained. "What I won't know is who you are with or what you are doing."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, as far as I know," Torn answered.

"I guess there's no escaping you then," Jak commented.

"If a childe wants to leave his or her sire and the sire is willing to respect that wish, they can. The relationship between sire and childe can be anything," Torn said. "They can be like brothers or sisters, a parent and child, best friends or even lovers."

Jak thought about that for a second. "Torn, if I wanted to leave, would you let me?"

Torn was silent as he thought about his answer. 'Does he really want to go?' he thought. 'But…I really don't want him to.'

Aloud he said, "If that was what you truly wanted then yes. But not until I'd thought you everything I know about surviving alone." As an afterthought he added, "And you could come back anytime."

"…Thanks, Torn," Jak replied.

The hunt went well that night. The two vampires found victims easily and Torn didn't need to help Jak out at all.

Afterwards they simply wandered around the city. Torn was trying to think of something that would persuade Jak to like being a vampire.

"Torn," Jak began after a few minutes of silence.

"Mm?" Torn responded.

"You know how you said you didn't want to lose me when you first Turned me? What did you mean by that? the young vampire asked. "Was it just so you didn't have to tell Daxter you failed at keeping me alive?"

"I wasn't even thinking of Daxter at the time," Torn admitted.

"Then why?"

"…I've actually wanted to Turn someone for a while," Torn admitted. "After the attack on my parents house I was alone for the first time. I knew of no other vampires and I had no mortal friends because my parents forbade it. That was when I first started thinking seriously about Turning someone to keep me company."

"Did you Turn anyone?" Jak asked out of curiosity.

"No. You're the first person I've ever Turned," Torn said. "I think I was …nervous about making friends with someone and Turning them. I had to be very careful about who I chose and I didn't even realise properly what I was missing out on by not having friends. I just missed my family. And then there was the problem of not finding anyone I wanted to spend forever with."

"Yeah, I guess you'd have to think very carefully about that," Jak mused aloud. "So why me? We were barely even friends before and now I'm your childe."

"Jak, you were dying in my arms and …that hurt more than any stake ever could," Torn admitted. "I don't know why but it did. Besides, you saved my life. Turning you was the only way I could repay you for that." Torn paused. "I also prayed you wouldn't hate me when you woke up and that you'd stay with me…" he added so quietly Jak wasn't sure his sire hadn't been speaking telepathically.

"You knew I didn't like you drinking blood in front of me. What made you think I'd ever be happy drinking blood myself?" Jak asked.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't thinking about that at the time, Jak," Torn replied.

"Maybe you should have done a bit more thinking," Jak said bitterly.

"If I'd wasted any more time thinking, you'd be dead!" Torn snarled, turning sharply to face Jak. "You should at least be grateful I gave you this chance at life!"

"Grateful? For what? For you turning me into a different monster than I already was?"

Torn flinched. "Do you think I'm a monster?" he asked.

Jak looked off into the distance as he thought about his answer. "Sometimes…monsters can be people too," he said eventually. "Sometimes I am Dark Jak and sometimes I'm just Jak. But now I'm a vampire I feel like I'm a monster all the time."

Torn watched, feeling increasingly guilty. "Jak, I-"

"Forget it, Torn," I'm tired. Lets go home," Jak muttered.

It was nearing midnight when Jak and Torn finally returned to Lucia's apartment. Both vampires were tired so they headed for their bedrooms as silently as they could so as not to disturb Lucia.

Before Jak could shut his bedroom door though, Torn spoke to him.

"Jak, you, uh, did well tonight with the hunt, monster or not. I'm proud of you," the older vampire said, not used to giving praise. He gave Jak a small smile and went into his own room.

Jak was surprised to receive praise from Torn. As he got changed for bed he began to feel uneasy about the deal he'd made with Torn.

Chapter end…

A/N: My brain is fried. I'm going to bed now. Feedback? And I think I can go a bit longer without updating than I usually do after how long I spent on this evil thing…maybe a week and a half? Two weeks? -prods all 12 pages- o.O


	15. Realising

A/N: Yeah…new chapter… after how many days..? And I said two weeks last chapter… -sigh-

Thanks go out to:

Ashley

Fluffys-sidekick: My brain agrees with you and tells me to go out more. –.–; It's gonna demand to join a union next…

Emera Took

M-Python-Girl: feedback appreciated.

Kitty Kat-chan: …I fear for my life. I'll fear for it more in a couple of weeks when I get up to the "will Jak live or die?" chapter(s).

Raven Cactuar: Torn and Jak may be vampires but they aren't exactly undead. They still have heartbeats and body temperatures, they breathe and they –can– eat mortal food if they have to so there's no reason for any of the others to think they are anything but mortal.

Warnings: vampirism, thoughts of suicide, yaoi, frustrated female vampires who are an inch away from banging heads. Lucia isn't happy with Jak and Torn… Oh, and a weird part that was kinda inspired by GothicJak. "Sis", (XD) you'll know it when you see it…

Disclaimer: Lucia's mine. Everyone else belongs to ND.

Chapter start…

The next few days passed pretty much the same. Torn would spend the daylight hours behind his desk, catching up on the paperwork. Jak hung out with Daxter at the gun course, the stadium and the Naughty Ottsel. Lucia hung around talking to everyone and telling them all where she had been for the last few years. After she revealed she had been a Marauder Sig didn't get on very well with her though.

At night Torn would go out hunting with Jak, watching his childe improve his vampiric skills quickly.

Jak was almost enjoying spending time with Torn. He also realised that he didn't hate the taste of blood, a fact he kept secret from his sire.

'I don't want to be a vampire and he knows it. I can't watch my friends die, knowing I'll never age and never die. How can I live knowing that someday I'll be alone forever?'

The two vampires headed back to Lucia's apartment.

"Torn, you know this is the last night…" Jak began.

"So I only have tomorrow to make you change your mind?" asked Torn.

"I'm not happy as a vampire, Torn. I can't see my self ever being happy as a vampire," replied Jak. "You said you'd let me go if I wanted to."

"When I said that I had something less permanent in mind," Torn muttered.

They arrived back at the apartment in silence, heading straight to bed without a word. However neither vampire slept at all.

Torn tossed and turned all night, trying to come up with ways of making sure Jak didn't kill himself.

He couldn't think of anything.

'I've failed,' he thought miserably. 'I've failed as a mentor, a sire, I've failed Daxter and all of his friends and I've failed as a vampire.'

Jak lay awake in the next room, using his fangs to slice his wrist open and watching it heal in a few seconds.

'I wish none of this had happened. I wish I didn't know anything about Torn being a vampire,' he thought.

The next morning Lucia could sense the tension between the two vampires. She felt horrible for not doing anything more to help her brother.

'But Jak is his childe and his responsibility. He'd only tell me off for interfering if I tried to help,' the female vampire thought but it didn't make her feel any better.

Jak left first, saying he was going to help Keira out at the race garage.

Once he was gone Torn sank down on the living room sofa miserably.

"I've failed, Lucia. He still wants to go through with it and I can't change his mind!"

"Torn, you've still got today, right? You still have a chance!" Lucia replied, trying to give her brother the confidence to try. She sat next to him and hugged him.

Torn shook his head. "He's convinced he's a monster, Lucia. I can't make him think differently in a day!"

"Torn, you have until tonight! You can convince him! I know you can! Don't give up now! Lucia said.

Torn stood up. "I should be getting to work," he said, heading for the door.

Lucia sat on the sofa and pouted. 'Dammit! What is it gonna take to keep Jak alive and my brother happy?' She stood up. 'Time to pay a visit to Jak, I think."

Twenty minutes later, Lucia was jogging up the steps of the stadium, cursing stubborn males.

"Hey Keira," the brunette vampire greeted. "Is Jak around? I really need to talk to him."

Keira shook her head. "He was here earlier but he just left with Sig to hunt Metal Heads," the mechanic replied.

"Oh damn," Lucia cursed. "Any idea where?"

"Um…Haven Forest maybe, or the Pumping Station…I can't remember. I was repairing an engine at the time," Keira replied apologetically.

"Okay then. Thanks anyway," Lucia replied.

The vampiress went to Haven Forest first but only found Samos meditating. He hurled a few logs at her for disturbing him but she ducked them easily and headed to the Pumping Station.

When she arrived at the Pumping station almost an hour later, Lucia found Sig and a bunch of dead Metal Heads.

"Hey Sig! Where's Jak? I heard he was with you," Lucia said.

"He's gone to help Daxter and Tess in the Naughty Ottsel," Sig replied, decapitating a Metal Head corpse to make a trophy.

"Thanks," Lucia said, turning and running back to the city.

'Jak's very helpful today,' she thought, realising what he was up to. 'He's saying goodbye without them realising what he was planning!'

Lucia raced to the Naughty Ottsel as fast as she could with her vampiric speed. She slipped down alleys and back streets to get to the port. Once she passed the gun course she slowed down to the speed of an average mortal elf so that she didn't startle anyone near the bar by suddenly "appearing".

"Hey, Tess, Daxter!" Lucia greeted as she walked into the bar. "Is Jak around?"

"He's cleaning out the back room for us," the blonde barmaid replied.

The back room was cluttered with crates and bottles that needed to be sorted out. Jak was in the middle of it, trying to sort out different bottles into different crates.

"Hey, Jak. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucia asked.

"Is it about…you know, tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Lucia answered honestly. "But also about Torn."

"You can't talk me out of it, no matter what you say," Jak said. "I was enough of a monster before I started drinking blood and I don't want to continue this way."

"You're not a monster any more than Torn and I are," Lucia said. "We're simply predators like any other out there in the wild. We just happen to be able to walk and talk like the mortals who don't like the idea that there can be anything higher than them on the food chain. They think taking blood for food is horrible and so my people – our people – have been forced into hiding to avoid being wiped out and we have been made into creatures of myth, horror stories to scare people in the dead of night!"

Jak set down the bottle he was holding. "Lucia, I'm going to watch all my friends grow old and die," he whispered. "I can't do that."

"What about Torn and I? Aren't we your friends?" Lucia asked.

"Uh…well…"

"And what about what your decision is doing to Torn?" Lucia asked. "Do you have any idea how much you're hurting him?" She paused and continued her rant. "Of course you don't! Hell, he doesn't even realise why he's hurting so much! Goddamn stupid males who can't recognise their own feelings! The only thing stopping me from telling him what he feels is the fact that he'll deny it until the end of the world unless he realises it for himself! And you're no better!" Lucia kicked a crate in frustration.

"Hey, hey! Watch the crate!" Daxter yelled behind here. "That's some of the good stuff!"

The Ottsel inspected the bottles. "None broken…so what's all this stuff about monsters and mortals then?"

Lucia and Jak shared a look.

"And what about Torn?" asked Tess from the doorway.

"Oh _fuck_," Lucia cursed.

"Are we going to tell them, Lucia?" Jak asked.

"We can't," Lucia answered. "Once we tell them everyone else will know and then…"

"What do you mean, you can't tell us?" Daxter asked indignantly.

"Don't we have a right to know?" Tess added, folding her arms across her chest.

"Remember when Onin said there were secrets meant only fore a select few?" Lucia asked. "This is one of those things. It's best if you just forget you ever heard this conversation."

Daxter raised an eyebrow. "And how are we supposed to do that when we know you're keeping something huge from us? It's easier said than done!"

Lucia smirked. "It's easier than you think…" she murmured.

The vampire sent thought tendrils into the minds of Daxter and Tess, carefully rearranging their memories and erasing all traces of the conversation they had heard. She fabricated a new memory of Lucia helping Jak for a bit and then leaving.

While the Ottsel and woman were still in a trance as their memories rearranged and settled Lucia turned to Jak.

"The ottsel's mind is strange. It isn't like that of a normal animal," she said, puzzled.

"Daxter used to be an elf. He fell into a vat of Dark Eco and it transformed him," Jak answered.

"Well, okay then," Lucia said, absorbing the information. "Think about what I said, Jak. I'll see you later." Lucia turned and left quickly.

Moments later Daxter and Tess came out of their trance. Jak carried on sorting bottles as though nothing had happened.

Lucia's next stop was Torn's office in the Palace.

She knocked quickly on the door and entered. "Torn? Mind if I come in to chat?" she asked.

"I'm busy, Lucia," Torn said, scribbling on some forms and throwing them in his outbox.

"But this is important!" Lucia said. "Yu can stop signing forms for five minutes!"

"I'm behind enough, Lucia. I need to catch up!" Torn growled.

Lucia gave an exasperated sigh. "Your childe is out there, helping his friends as a way for saying goodbye without them knowing he's not going to be there tomorrow and you're not even _trying_ to change his mind!"

"Because I can't, Lucia! I want nothing more than to stop him but I can't!" Torn said despairingly. "He's stubborn and unhappy with the way he is…. Besides, I told him that if he wanted to leave me he could."

Lucia resisted the urge to bang her head off the wall.

"Torn, you can't let him go through with this!" she protested.

"I am. End of story," Torn said firmly. "It's his life, Lucia. Let him do what he wants with it."

Lucia was furious. "Oh, you're both completely fucking hopeless!" she screamed, turning on her heel and storming out.

Torn watched her leave and then locked his office door. Once he was sure nobody would disturb him, he opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a large bottle of whiskey and a glass. Pouring himself a double shot, the tattooed vampire settled down to think.

'How am I supposed to persuade Jak not to kill himself? It's not like I can tie him up and lock him away for eternity. He'll only hate me more for that,' thought Torn. He tried to ignore the emotional pain he felt at the thought of Jak hating him.

'Is it even my business to stop him now? I had my chance and I failed. I'm no good as a sire or a vampire.' Torn poured himself another shot and downed it.

"Should probably top myself too," he murmured. "How much can a stake through the heart hurt?"

The vampire sighed heavily. 'I shouldn't feel this bad…if it was anyone else I know I wouldn't feel like I'm about to lose my most important possession,' he realised.

He poured himself a third shot of whiskey and downed it while he considered this.

'Its probably just the fact that we have a Blood Bond, strengthened by the fact that he's my first childe,' the vampire reasoned. 'Nothing more. It can't be anything more.'

Torn gave up on poring shots and started drinking from the bottle.

Several hours later saw Torn passed out drunk on his office floor. Several times someone had come by with more paperwork but had assumed Torn was out when he didn't answer.

In his drunken sleep, Torn dreamed.

The tattooed vampire was sitting on a rock in Haven Forest, watching Jak and a girl play in the pool. The pair were laughing and splashing each other playfully.

Jak turned to Torn. "Are you sure you don't want to come in, love? The water's lovely," she said, smiling.

"No thinks, I'm fine watching," Torn replied.

"Aw, come on, Daddy Torn! Please?" pleaded the girl.

"I said no," Torn replied, looking away. He knew the girl, his daughter would be pouting at him and try as he might, he couldn't resist it.

There was some more splashing and Torn found himself being carried into the water by Jak.

"Put me down, Jak!" he ordered.

"Aw you wish," Jak smirked and put Torn down – in the water!

The older vampire glared. "I meant on dry land."

"Should have been more specific then," Jak chuckled. The blond vampire leaned closer to Torn and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Torn woke with a gasp, the last scene from his dream playing over and over his mind.

"Just a dream, doesn't mean a thing, just a dream, doesn't mean a thing, justadreamdoesn'tmeanathing…" he murmured, repeating the mantra over and over again.

When he had calmed down enough, Torn looked at the clock.

'Jak's probably looking for me to tell him a vampire's weaknesses,' he thought.

Slowly he stood, thankful that alcohol didn't affect him for long and that he never suffered from hangovers. He unlocked the office door and stepped outside to find Jak waiting for him.

"You know why I'm here," Jak said simply.

"I do. Let's talk on the roof. Less disturbances up there," relied Torn.

The two vampires climbed into the elevator and rode to the roof of the Palace. Torn had hidden a bag of everything Jak could possibly need to kill himself there earlier. When they exited the elevator, the first thing he did was retrieve it.

"You still hate being a vampire," Torn said. It was more of a statement than a question. "You want to end it."

"Yeah," Jak confirmed.

"Just remember, there's no coming back after this and if you screw up, you'll be stuck here bleeding to death until either I or Lucia come up to put you out of your misery," Torn warned.

Jak nodded so he continued.

"A vampire's main weakness is wood. Silver is also harmful but wood is poisonous to us. Any little cut that would normally heal in seconds would take days if it was made by wood or silver. That is why a stake to the heart is the most common method of killing a vampire in myths," Torn said, taking a stake out of the bag. "Alternatively, you could cut your wrists of neck with wood. However, if you screw up slitting your own throat you'll be bleeding painfully for a long time unless you have the good fortune to black out,"

"Gee, thanks," Jak said dryly.

"Everything in this bag will create wounds that can be fatal but a stake through the heart is the quickest," Torn informed Jak, handing him the bag.

The older vampire turned away as a wave of despair coursed through him.

"Have fun," he said emotionlessly, trying to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Where are you going?" asked Jak. "Don't you even care about what I'm doing?"

"It's killing me, Jak," Torn whispered. "I just need to get away from here.2

Jak nodded, understanding. "Well, uh…goodbye then," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Goodbye," Torn whispered. He left quickly, running to the elevator before he could turn around and grab the bag out of Jak's hands.

When he was gone, Jak sighed and looked down at the bag.

'Now here comes the hard part…'

Torn ran from the palace to his sister's apartment, hoping his sister would be there. It seemed she had been expecting him for she had been standing just inside the door.

She pulled her brother into a hug and told him to go and sit in the living room. When they were sitting down, Torn told her all the tings he had been keeping inside of him, shielding then from everyone.

"I've failed, Lucia. I failed at being a sire, as a vampire and I've failed at being a friend," Torn said, trembling with despair. "He's gone to kill himself and I can't stop him."

"Torn…" Lucia said sympathetically, wondering what she could possibly say to make him feel better.

"Nothing will change his mind, Lucia. I'm not even sure I have the right to after all the trouble I caused him," Torn continued.

"I'm sure somewhere inside him, he doesn't really want to do this," Lucia said comfortingly. "He's just scared of watching his friends die before him."

"He thinks he's a monster, Lucia!" Torn exclaimed. "How do I get him to stop thinking that in the few minutes I possibly have left before he stakes himself!"

Torn buried his face in his hands. "Why does this hurt so much, Lucia? Is it because he's my friend? My childe?"

"The answer to that is something only you can figure out," Lucia replied.

"I had a dream earlier… fell asleep in my office and dreamt that Jak and I were in Haven Forest with a girl who was our daughter. I wouldn't go in the water so Jak picked me up and dumped me in it and then he…he kissed me… That was when I woke up," Torn said. "But…it's just a dream. Dreams don't mean anything."

"Is that what your heart tells you?" Lucia asked.

Torn paused at the question. "Well…I know…I don't want him to go. I want him to stay forever and not hate me. I…want him to like me, Lucia. In the dream, the kiss seemed…natural. Like he was used to doing it, if you know what I mean."

Lucia nodded. "So do you really think your dream means nothing?" she asked.

Torn thought for a moment about all he had said to Lucia. "You know… with the way I'm acting, you'd think I…loved him…" Torn's eyes widened with realisation. "I do, don't I? I love Jak."

Lucia smiled, glad her brother had finally figured it out. "You still have time, right?"

Torn nodded. He'd be able to tell if Jak had died yet.

"Go tell him then! If anything will save him, it will be your love!" Lucia said, shoving her brother out of the apartment.

Torn gave his sister a quick smile. "Thanks. And try not to sound like someone out of a corny old romance novel!" he added before he started running to the Palace as fast as he could with his vampiric speed. He no longer cared if any mortals saw him. All he wanted was to be able to tell Jak how he felt while there was still time.

The elevator ride to the top was pure torture. Torn had no clue how close Jak was to driving a stake through his heart and he could only pray he arrived in time.

Jak gazed at the stake in his hand.

"It's now or never…" he whispered, positioning the stake over his heart and preparing to push.

Chapter end…

A/N: O.O So, Torn's realised his love for Jak and last and Jak's about to kill himself…so, will Torn make it in time or will he be too later? Muahahahaha! You'll have to wait a DEFINITE minimum of two weeks for the next chapter but I'll post two then to make it up to you all.

Review please?


	16. Optional Ending 1: Destruction

A/N: You're all going to kill me after reading this chapter. I know you are. Because this is the first possible ending to Undying Love!

Thanks to:

Fluffys-sidekick

Raven Cactuar: No problemo!

GothicJak: It's booze. Why wouldn't he be concerned? –huggles bottle of Smirnoff ice- Yay alcohol!

EcoJak: Lamia: vampires who were born that way, age, have kids and stuff like mortals do. Childe: a vampire who has been Turned. Also called Made Vampires. Hope that clears stuff up a bit for you.

Ashley: -gulps, tried to avoid daggers and prepares to die- And yes...I know it's been about a month. I'm sorry... I've been trying hard to finish the chapters too...

Emera Took: Yeah…two weeks. That turned into a month.But it's over now. Please stop spazzing…

Lioness of darkness: Everyone wants to kill me… -genuinely scared for her life-

Kitty Kat-chan

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Yeah…pure torture…it's what I'm best at. XD

TheOceanSoul69: …purple foons of doom? O.o –scared-

Casper: -superglomp- Thankyou!

Lu-lu: Ooooh! Cookie! Yay!

Wikedomen1

SRHumphrey727: I have a very scary imagination. Jak in an apron is nothing!

JakLover01

Draco Dormiens : looks around nervously- Ehehe…well…

Warnings: -cough- …yaoi…vampirism…other things…

Disclaimer: Lucia mine, others ND.

Chapter start…

Jak took a deep breath. 'This is it…'

He raised the stake and plunged it deep into his heart.

The elevator doors were opening when Torn felt it.

It was a huge sense of loss, like something that had been around all his life and was the most important thing in the world was suddenly ripped away from him and he'd never get it back.

He saw the body fall to the floor.

The vampire let out a mournful howl loud enough to be heard all over the city.

Lucia paused in her reading, her blood suddenly cold.

'No…Jak…'

She threw the book across the room and burst into tears.

Torn cradled Jak's body in his arms, shaking as he fought back tears.

"Jak…I'm sorry… Come back, Jak…come back…I love you. You can't leave me now…please Jak…"

Behind him the elevator doors closed and the elevator begin it's descent. Soon he'd have company, people coming to investigate the source of the howl.

The next hour or two passed in a blur. Torn was aware of Jak's body being taken from him, being restrained when he reached for Jak again. Someone, Ashelin, ordered him to go home. At first Torn refused to leave but when he saw Jak's body zipped up in a body bag he realised there was nothing he could do. The vampire went home, heartbroken.

Lucia was still crying on the sofa when he walked in. Torn sank down next to her, taking her into his arms and letting her sob against his shoulder.

At last Torn gave in to his tears.

The news of Jak's suicide spread across the city like wildfire. When his friends heard about it, they gathered at the palace to comfort each other.

Keira was crying uncontrollably while Samos tried to console her but he was struggling to keep his own grief in check. Daxter was asking Ashelin endless question, trying to understand why his best friend would commit suicide.

"Torn found him on the roof about an hour and a half ago. He wouldn't let him go when we had to send the …body to the morgue," she said sorrowfully, trying her hardest to remain strong and not burst into tears.

"But why did he do it?" Daxter asked, shaking with grief.

"I –we don't know," Ashelin admitted.

"Torn found him right? And they've been spending more time together lately, right?" Tess said slowly.

"What's your point?" Pecker asked wearily. He didn't like being around crying women and Keira was making him nervous.

"Maybe Torn knows why," suggested Tess.

"So lets go ask him!" Daxter said, desperate to find out the cause of this tragedy.

"No," Ashelin shook her head. "Not right now. He was really upset and I think it's best if we leave him alone for now."

Lucia had eventually cried herself to sleep on Torn's shoulder. The tattooed vampire just sat there, miserably. They stayed like that for hours until Lucia woke up. She sat up and looked at Torn worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"I…didn't make it, Lucia. I never got to tell him I love him and now he's gone forever…" Torn replied.

"Oh Torn…" Lucia said sadly. She hugged him tightly.

Meanwhile at Haven City morgue, the body of the late Jak was being stored in a fridge. The coroners closed the big metal door and walked away, shaking their heads sadly.

"It's so sad when it's the young ones that go…" one commented.

"Such a shame." Agreed his friend.

They never knew what was happening in the fridge.

Jak's body cracked with dark eco. Purple lightning flashed across his skin, briefly illuminating the inside of the fridge. The wound in his chest began closing, healing rapidly.

Anyone inside the fridge would have been able to see Jak's fingernails slowly extending, turning into sharp black claws. They would also have seen his skin turning grey, his hair turning white and horns sprouting from his head. Dark Jak opened his pitch black eyes. Anyone else inside the fridge wouldn't have lived much longer, not that it matters because no one could have stopped the vampiric Dark Jak now.

Dark Jak opened a mouth full of sharp fangs and roared.

In the break room the coroners looked up, startled.

"What was that?" asked an assistant coroner.

"Metal heads, maybe? No one else but the dead here," replied his colleague.

The head coroner stood up. "Why would metal heads come here? They like live flesh, not dead. Let's go and investigate," he said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the assistant asked.

"No but we have to," the coroner replied honestly.

The assistant gave his boss a pained look. "Aw, dammit!" he muttered, standing to.

The third coroner stood and the three of them went to the body storage room.

When they entered the first thing they noticed was the open door on the storage unit.

"What the -? I know they were all closed when I left!" the coroner said shocked.

There was a snarl behind them.

Slowly all three turned to face a grinning Dark Jak, fangs longer and sharper than ever.

They didn't have time to scream before he was on them, claws and fangs ripping and tearing through flesh like wet tissue paper.

Ashelin looked over the reports handed to her by a Freedom League sergeant with dread.

"These are just the first victims. There are many more," the sergeant said.

"What did this?" Ashelin asked though she already had an idea.

"Well the damage seems similar to the kind Dark Jak would inflict…" the sergeant began.

"No. It's not similar. It's the same! The Dark Eco must have reanimated Jak's body and now it's killing everyone." Ashelin said, choked with emotions. Dread, grief and pain seemed to be trying to overwhelm her.

The sergeant hesitated to contradict her. "Actually Governess, there is one difference," he began. At a look from Ashelin he continued. "There's no blood."

"No… blood?"

"Not a drop. The bodies are pulled apart and then drained. There's no blood spatter around the bodies either so what ever it is that's doing this seems to be, well, drinking it." The sergeant informed her. "Thankfully it seemed to stop around dawn."

Ashelin was white with fear. Fighting to maintain composure, she asked, "When did it stop?"

"Around dawn," the sergeant replied.

"So we're safe as long as the sun is up?" she thought aloud. "Spread the message! Make sure the entire city knows. After dark everyone is to remain indoors no matter what until this thing is caught and killed."

"Yes ma'am!" the sergeant saluted and left.

When he was gone Ashelin picked up her communicator and called everyone together.

Within an hour everyone had gathered in the conference room.

Ashelin sat at the head of the table, gazing at her grieving friends. She wished she didn't have to tell them that the friend they were mourning over was now an undead, blood-drinking monster.

The redhead was especially worried about the effect this news would have on Torn. He was obviously taking Jak's death very hard though Ashelin could only guess why. The tattooed commander was sitting apart from everyone else with Lucia.

The redhead took a deep breath.

"Everyone, your attention please," she began.

Everyone except Torn and Lucia looked at her but she knew they were listening.

"Last night at the city morgue there was a group murder. The three coroners on nightshift were murdered. There was also a series of murders exactly the same." Ashelin paused while her friends absorbed the information.

"When the guards investigated the morgue there was a body missing. Jak's body."

"WHAT?" Daxter yelled. "As if it wasn't bad enough that he's dead, someone stole his body and murdered a bunch of people at the same time!"

"His body wasn't stolen Daxter!" Ashelin said loudly to be heard over the ranting ottsel.

Everyone except Torn looked at her in shock but his eyes were wide with shock.

"As I was saying," Ashelin continued. "The bodies of the victims all bore injuries the same as those Dark Jak inflicted but there's a difference now, he's drinking the blood."

Torn's gaze snapped to Ashelin. His face was white, making his tattoos stand out even more.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"The Dark Eco reanimated Jak's body and now he's on a killing spree and drinking the blood of the victims," Ashelin said.

Everyone stared at each other in shock and horror. All of them were wondering how this was possible.

"The killing stopped around dawn so I'm assuming we're safe until dusk but we don't know how to stop him," Ashelin continued quietly.

She was interrupted as Torn stood and fled the room. Lucia looked over at everyone and then followed him quickly.

Ashelin sighed, wishing none of them had to go through this.

Lucia caught up with Torn easily. She let him keep running as long as he felt he needed to, knowing he wanted her there. If he didn't, she wouldn't have had much luck keeping up with him after the few seconds head start he'd had.

The tattooed vampire didn't stop running until he was standing in front of his old burned out house.

"It's only been a couple of weeks since I told him what I was," he murmured. "It seems like forever."

Lucia stayed silent and let her brother talk.

"He was…shocked. Didn't believe it until I showed him my fangs," Torn chuckled humourlessly. "After that everything just went t Hell. The one valuable lesson I learned was not to tell anyone.

"It's all my fault, you know, Jak killing himself, coming back and killing all those people. Their blood is on my hands. And nobody knows how to stop him. That's why I have to be the one to stop him, to kill him once and for all."

Lucia gasped. "But Torn-"

"No buts. I have to kill Jak and put an end to it all."

All Lucia could do was nod, understanding why Torn felt he had to do this. The she burst into tears again.

Torn spent the rest of the day preparing for his fight with Jak.

He cleaned his gun, making sure it worked. If he could wound Dark Jak from a distance before the fight really began it would be a good start. His curved dagger was sharpened for close contact fighting and he made wooden stakes to deal the finishing blow.

Lucia brought him a cup of blood towards mid afternoon, as Torn was too busy to hunt for himself. Besides, all the citizens and guards were on full alert. Going out to hunt could prove dangerous.

Dusk came too soon for Torn. All through his preparations he hadn't been able to stop thinking about how he was preparing to kill the one he loved.

"Um…good luck," Lucia said as her brother left. "I think…"

Torn stood in the darkening street, trying to sense where Dark Jak was. A Freedom League squad walked past on patrol and saluted but he barely noticed.

Someone screamed near the port and then a roar echoed through the streets.

Torn set off at a sprit towards the source of the noise.

Torn found Dark Jak standing over the body of a young woman as he drained the corpse dry. The tattooed vampire stood downwind of the Dark vampire, watching him start licking the blood from the ground.

'I'm so sorry you had to become like this,' Torn thought, raising his gun.

He aimed carefully. This shot could define whether he won or lost the battle that was sure to follow.

Torn fired.

The shot went straight through Dark Jak's head.

The Dark Eco-altered vampire screamed in pain. He turned to face Torn, snarling fiercely. He started running towards his sire and would-be slayer.

Torn could see the wound in Dark Jak's head closing and healing rapidly. He threw his gun away and reached for his dagger and a wooden stake.

Dark Jak lunged towards Torn, howling with rage. Torn ducked at the last minute and rolled to face where Dark Jak landed. The dark vampire sailed straight over his head, completely missing him.

In seconds Torn was on his feet, dagger raised to do some serious damage before Dark Jak could fully recover and attack him. But Dark Jak was faster than Torn. As the tattooed vampire brought the dagger down, Dark Jak turned and knocked Torn's arm aside. The dagger scraped down Dark Jak's arm harmlessly.

Dark Jak pushed Torn to the ground hard. The impact knocked the dagger out of Torn's hand but the vampire was still clutching a stake tightly in his other hand.

Before Torn could recover and get to his feet, Dark Jak was standing over him, a clawed hand raised. The lamia vampire could only watch helplessly as Dark Jak brought his hand down and sank five long, sharp claws into his stomach.

Torn screamed.

Freedom League guards were beginning to arrive on the scene, drawn by the sounds of fighting. They watched the fight, both a little scared and awed.

"The commander's not gonna survive this. Not without help!"

"Do you wanna help him?"

"Fuck off!"

"We should call Lady Ashelin…"

Torn struggled to his feet, trying to ignore the pain. Dark Jak had retreated, smirking and licking the blood from his claws.

Torn didn't understand it. Dark Jak had had the perfect opportunity to kill him and hadn't.

'He's playing with me,' Torn realised. 'He must hate me so much for what I did that he wants to make it slow and painful for me.'

Pain made Torn sink to his knees but he didn't know if it was pain from the wound or pain from the realisation that Jak hated him.

'Even if I'd made it on time to tell him how I felt it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway.'

Dark Jak snarled, walking menacingly towards Torn.

'And now…I have to kill him…'

Torn stood up determinedly. He held his stake tightly in one hand. He knew he had to end this quickly, whether he died in the attempt or not.

Torn ran at Dark Jak, leaping on him. The two vampires rolled over and over on the ground, fighting for dominance.

Dark Jak snarled furiously, clawing and scratching at Torn in the attempt to make him release the stake. Torn held on to the sharp piece of wood as tightly as he could, waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it.

Dark Jak rolled on top of Torn, grinning maliciously. Torn managed to get his legs under the Dark Eco-altered vampire and kicked him off.

Dark Jak soared through the air and hit a wall with a thump. The vampire fell to the ground, winded but recovering quickly.

Torn was on his feet, ready with the stake as Dark Jak climbed to his feet. Before the Dark vampire even lifted his head to sneer angrily at Torn, the tattooed vampire threw the stake with perfect aim.

Dark Jak didn't even have time to block. The stake pierced his skin and his heart easily.

With one last defiant roar, he vanished, replaced by a battered, dying Jak.

As soon as Torn saw the transformation he was running to Jak's side. He caught his childe as he sank to the ground and cradled hi in his lap.

Jak looked at Torn, smiling softly. "Thankyou," he murmured.

"I-I'm so sorry, Jak…I love you," Torn whispered gently.

Jak only smiled at him as the light left his eyes and the last traces of life left his body.

Torn stared down at Jak, unwilling to believe he was dead.

"Jak…please don't leave me alone again…" he whispered.

But he knew it was no use. Jak was never coming back. Jak was dead and he'd died in his arms.

What was left of Torn's composure evaporated and he dissolved into tears.

High above fight, Lucia stood on a rooftop, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had watched the entire fight but hadn't interfered because of what Torn had said.

Silently she watched her heartbroken brother cry over Jak's body.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ashelin and the others arrive and stop at the sight of Torn crying.

Ashelin took in the scene in front of her. There was a dead body, one of Dark Jak's victims to one side. She sent a couple of Freedom League guards to retrieve the body and take it to the morgue.

Then she looked over at Torn. Was he really crying?

But Ashelin's eyes weren't deceiving her. Torn was sobbing quietly, not caring who was watching.

'Jak must have meant more to him than any of us realised…' Ashelin thought. A feeling of helplessness washed over her. She'd never seen Torn like this and she had no idea what she could possibly do to help him.

Behind her she heard sounds of crying. Keira and Tess, she assumed. She could feel Daxter trembling with grief next to her leg. Looking round at her other friends she saw even Sig was fighting not to cry.

Feeling completely miserable, the redhead sank to the ground and cried.

Story end

A/N: Yes…everyone's crying, or in Jak's case, dead as a doornail. That said…

PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS DON'T KILL ME! I TOLD YOU THERE WAS TWO ENDINGS SO KEEP ON READING FOR THE **ALTERNATE** HAPPY END!

Oh, and review please?


	17. Alternate chapter: Life and love?

A/N: Welcome to the alternate chapter to the last one you read. This is for all the people who threatened me with anything if Jak died. So…enjoy, folks.

Warnings: yaoi, vampirism, bad language (Naughty Jak! -waves swear jar in his face-) written half in a cinema and half while listening to Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra so if it turns odd, blame the music. –dancedance to odd Japanese jazzy music-

Disclaimer: Lucia's mine but all else is property of ND. Thankyou.

Chapter start

Jak raised the stake, ready to plunge it deep into his chest. Just as he was about to bring it down, it was knocked out of his grasp.

"I changed my mind. I can't let you kill yourself!" Torn said firmly.

"But-"

"I can't let you die, Jak," Torn interrupted. "Not now, not ever."

Jak looked curiously at Torn. "What brought this on? Earlier you didn't seem to care so much."

"I care Jak, I've always cared even if I didn't understand it," Torn said slowly, forcing the words out. He had to say this. It might be the only way to save Jak but the tattooed vampire was still uncomfortable with sharing his feelings after keeping them to himself for so long. "But I understand now."

"Understand what, Torn?" Jak half-shouted, exasperated.

"Understand why I panicked when I thought you'd been blown up, why I couldn't let you die in the warehouse and why I can't let you die now," explained Torn.

Jak's eyes widened slightly.

"I –I love you, Jak," Torn finished.

Jak looked shocked. "What?" he asked faintly.

"I love you," Torn repeated.

"No…you –you can't…" Jak said. "It's just that…Blood Bond thing messing with your head. You can't love me!"

"I do, Jak. I can't deny it anymore," Jak replied. "I love you and if you kill yourself I may have to follow your example.

"No! Torn, you can't! You-"

All of Jak's protesting and denying was cut off as Torn yanked him forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. Torn held Jak tightly, not caring that he wasn't kissing back.

Eventually the tattooed vampire stepped back, releasing Jak.

"Well, uh…I guess…if that didn't make you change your mind, I should leave and let you get on with it," he muttered, subdued. "Like Lucia was ever going to be right," he added under his breath.

Jak heard the comment. "Right about what?" he asked. Curiously.

"Oh, just some line from a corny romance novel," Torn said dismissively. "Some nonsense about if anything was ever going to change your mind it would be my love." Torn chuckled.

Jak could tell there was no humour in it though. He watched Torn turn and walk away to the elevator. Just before the doors closed, Torn turned for a last look at Jak and the young vampire could see the pain he was trying to hide in his eyes.

"Oh fuck…"

Torn walked quickly back to Lucia's apartment. He refused to look back at the Palace where he was sure Jak was preparing to kill himself again. He slammed the door open with a loud bang.

"I t didn't work, Lucia," the tattooed vampire said to his worried-looking sister. "It didn't fucking work!"

The look of worry turned to one of sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Torn," she replied. She looked close to tears.

"Yeah, well…if you want me, I'll be in my room contemplating suicide," Torn said bitterly.

He turned and strode off to his room, head bowed. Lucia watched him go and then what he had said sank in.

"Torn! Don't even think like that!" she screeched, going after him. "What about all me and all the other people who still need you?"

"Jak isn't thinking of the people who still need him so why should I?" Torn yelled back bitterly. He slammed his bedroom door in Lucia's face.

"Torn! Don't you dare leave me!" Lucia shouted through the door. There was no reply. The female vampire screamed in frustration and kicked the door. "Fine! If you want me, I'll be in my room deciding what I'm going to do to my stupid brother!

With that, the brunette vampire stomped off down the hall to her room.

Ten minutes later, when Jak walked in, all was quiet. He looked around for Torn and found him still in his room, looking miserably out of the window. The young vampire watched his sire for a few seconds before making his presence known.

"Um…hey, Torn…" Jak said, looking guiltily at the floor.

Almost instantly a door down the hall opened and there was the sound of running footsteps!

"Jak!" Lucia greeted. "I thought you'd be dead by now. Glad you're still alive!" She gave him a quick hug that almost squeezed all the air out of him.

"Um, Lucia, can we have a moment alone?" Torn asked, looking pointedly at his sister.

Lucia released Jak. "Oh! Ah! Sure!" she grabbed the door handle to shut it. "I'll just be eavesdropping behind the door…uh, I mean, I'll be in the kitchen!" she quickly corrected, shutting the door.

Torn sighed softly and looked at Jak.

"Erol used to tell me he loved me after he…y'know…" Jak started softly. "But…he never looked the way you did, even when I told him I hated him. He was just amused by it."

"I don't think Erol loved anyone…though considering how fucked up he was, that probably counted as love for him," Torn replied softly.

"But you understand why I acted the way I did on the roof now?" Jak said quizzically.

Torn nodded. "Yeah, I understand," he answered. "And believe me, I'd never treat you the way he did."

Jak smiled softly. "I know. That's why I'm standing here now."

Torn stepped forward and tentatively embraced Jak.

"Torn…I…uh…did some thinking," Jak muttered nervously. "All the stuff I said about vampires being monsters…well, um, I figured they-we-don't have to be horrible bloodsucking monsters. We can be…nice bloodsucking monsters."

Torn smiled down at the young vampire in his arms. "And how did you figure that out?" he asked.

"Well, I figured anybody with the ability to love can't be all that bad…so I thought...maybe I should try to get used to being a vampire…" Jak muttered, blushing. "And, well…I suppose blood could taste a lot worse…"

"You haven't drank blood from the blood bank yet. You wouldn't say that if you had," Torn said.

"And speaking of blood, I haven't hunted yet tonight," Jak realised. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course. I haven't fed either," Torn replied. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ow!" Lucia fell in the doorway. "Hey!"

"Serves you right for eavesdropping on a private conversation," Torn said, walking past without a second glance.

"How could I not?" Lucia asked. "One of the most important conversations in your entire life! I swear I had no choice but to listen in!"

"Doesn't the word "private" mean anything to you?" Torn demanded.

"You're family. The rules don't apply where you're concerned," Lucia replied cheekily.

Torn rolled his eyes. "Don't let me catch you talking to anyone about what you heard and don't let me catch you listening in again," he warned. "That was private. None of it concerned you."

"I know…but I had to make sure you were going to be happy, Torn," Lucia said. She turned to Jak. "I might not know what all the stuff about the "Erol" guy was about but I can tell it was pretty bad. Just… don't let Torn push you further than you want to go and don't give up, all right?" she said.

"You make me sound like such a monster," Torn replied. "Come on, Jak. Let's go."

Jak nodded and followed Torn quickly. "She…won't mention it to anybody, right? If she mentions Erol…"

"Lucia knows when to keep a secret even though she doesn't know when she's not supposed to know the secret," Torn replied as they left the apartment.

"Good," Jak muttered. "It was hard enough telling you about Erol…if anybody else asks, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"Nobody else will find out," Torn promised. "Trust me."

"I do," Jak said.

The two vampires found their victims with ease. They fed quickly, Torn noticing Jak no longer hesitated over drinking form someone.

"I'm not taking enough to kill them, only enough for me to survive. I can control the thing inside me that wants all their blood," Jak explained. "It's getting easier and I don't feel like such a monster anymore."

Torn nodded, pleased that Jak was finally becoming used to being a vampire. "So you're finally coping with the change."

"I am," Jak replied. "It's not that bad, I guess. I was just…"

"Scared," Torn finished. "It's all right. I don't think there's anyone else in the city at the moment who has gone through the change."

They walked quietly through the streets of Haven City. Torn was trying to find a way to ask Jak a question. There was nobody around, not even patrolling Freedom League guards.

"Jak, I need to ask you something," Torn said, stopping in a quiet street.

"Sure, ask away," Jak replied.

"You know how I feel about you, Jak. Doesn't that affect what I am to you at all?" Torn asked.

"Torn…you're my sire, and my friend but…I don't know if you could be more…" Jak said. "I don't know if I could…be with you without thinking of Erol and what he did to me."

"I understand," Torn said, trying to hide his disappointment. "But you won't know until you try."

"Torn...I-I don't know…" Jak said, backing away.

Torn looked hurt for a split second. "Jak, please…all I'm asking is for one kiss. If you don't like it, just say so and I won't do it again." He moved closer to Jak.

Jak unconsciously stepped backwards and realised there was nothing but a wall behind him. Torn stepped closer until he was so closer Jak could feel his breath.

"Just once, Jak," the tattooed vampire whispered.

'I don't know if I can… Torn said something about a panic attack once when he fed from me! What if that happens again?' Jak thought desperately. 'But…he kissed me on the roof and it wasn't that bad…no flashbacks or anything…'

The blond vampire looked up at Torn. "Once," he agreed.

Torn immediately dipped his head and kissed his childe firmly on the lips. He held Jak lightly so he could escape if he needed to. But Jak didn't move. He stood and let his eyes flutter closed as Torn kissed him.

After a few seconds, Torn pulled away. "Jak?" he said, wondering what the young vampire was thinking.

"…Let's just go home," Jak said.

The two vampires walked in silence back to Lucia's apartment. Jak was lost in thought, trying to figure out how he felt about the kiss and Torn.

Torn kept sneaking glances at Jak. He was hoping for some kind of insight into what was going through the young vampire's head but there was no such luck. Jak kept his thoughts shielded and his face blank.

At last they reached the apartment and entered, each vampire heading to his own room silently. However, just before Torn could open his bedroom door, Jak stopped him.

"Torn," the blond said quietly.

Torn turned to look at him. "Yes?"

Jak stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Torn." With that, the young vampire entered his own room and shut the door.

Torn tried to stop the small, lovesick smile from spreading across his face, at least until he was in the privacy of his own room.

Chapter end

A/N: Yes…only "chapter end" on this. More to come! XD On another note… -stabs the chapter- Shoot me. Now. You would not believe how hard this was to write while they were in character. In fact…it's probably way OOC. For that, I apologise. And you can still shoot me. Any time now… -waits patiently to be shot by someone with a 12-gauge shotgun-

And I have a little snippet of how the start of the chapter could have gone…

Jak: -reaches for stake-

Torn: -pushes him over- No! –Pouts like a school kid who isn't getting what he wants-

Jak: Geez, what are you, five? –Sits up-

Torn: But I don't want you to diiiiieeeee! –Sobs- I want you to stay with me forever and ever and EVER!

Jak: -scared- Um…okay…

Torn: Yay! –Big smooch- I luffs you!

Jak: OO Okay, what have you been smokin'?

Torn: -snuggle-

…Yeah…random OOC snippet for you to laugh at. ; Yesh…Sabby likes to pretend she ish funneh sometimes…. Argh…just kill me already…

Oh…review?


	18. Teaser chapter XD I feel so evil!

I have not forgotten this fic! It's just taking me forever to get my motivation back for it. I need to replay Jak2, I think. And find where I wrote the plot down. But some is typed.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I keep getting reviews too, which is a nice surprise. You all make me feel so loved!

So…uh… here's a teaser for the next chapter.

I'll finish it soon, I swear!

So…teaser:

Disclaimer: Lucia is my character. All the others belong to ND.

Warnings: vampirism, yaoi/slash, whatever you want to call it.

* * *

Torn woke early the next morning. Memories of the night before replayed in his mind.

'_Jak's still here_, he thought, a flood of relief coursing through him.

With that thought in his mind, the tattooed vampire climbed out of bed and began getting ready to face the day. He could hear Lucia in the living room reading the newspaper. Once he was dressed he joined her.

"Morning," he greeted, sitting down next to her.

"Since you seem more cheerful than usual, am I to assume that something happened with Jak last night?" she inquired, acting serious.

"…He kissed me," Torn said, trying to make it sound as if it was nothing.

Lucia grinned at him brightly and gave him a sudden hug. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"You were watching last night, weren't you?" accused Torn.

A guilty expression made its way on to Lucia's face. "Yeah…I couldn't help it," she admitted.

Torn rolled his eyes. "You need to learn to keep your nose out of other people's business."

"Knowing more than my opponent has kept me alive so far," Lucia said. "It's a hard habit to break."

The tattooed vampire nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of survival, if I want to keep my place in the Marauders, I'm going to have to leave soon," Lucia said, changing the subject.

"What? You're leaving?" Torn said, shocked.

"I'm afraid I have to," Lucia replied. "I…can't stay here. I don't really belong in this city any more. My place is with the marauders."

"So you're going back out to the Wasteland?"

"Yeah…I have a place with the marauders that I don't have here,"

Torn sighed. "I understand."

The door on the other side of the room opened.

"Morning," Jak greeted them, yawning.

"Hey, Jak. You're just in time actually," Lucia said with a smile.

Jak raised an eyebrow and went to sit down next to Torn. The tattooed vampire slipped an arm around him, causing Lucia to smile.

"Well, what Jak has just arrived in time to hear is that I'm handing over the apartment to you," said Lucia.

"Really?" Torn asked.

"Well you didn't think I'd leave you homeless, did you?" Lucia asked with a grin.

* * *

I'll get started on finishing this chapter then... XD I do have a little more than this written, but it's all you get for now! 


End file.
